Bad Boys Must Be Punished
by Gleek4Life216
Summary: Basically a heavily sexual fic involving New Directions as well as other characters. Requests accepted!
1. Bad Boy

**Just a fun one shot. Man on Boy action. **

"Hey, Mr. Schue. What's up?" Finn asked.

"Come into my office, Finn." Will said.

Finn did as he was asked and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"Yes you are, Finn. You haven't done your homework in my class for the

past three weeks."

"I'm really sorry about that, Mr. Schue."

"Sorry isn't good enough, Finn. You need to be punished."

Finn looked down at his shoes in embarrassment.

"Like detention?"

"I could write you up for detention or I could do something else."

"What else?"

"You have to choose that option first."

"I'll choose it. I don't want to go to detention."

"Okay, Finn."

Will closed the office door and stared at Finn hungrily.

"So what is it?" Finn asked.

Will stared at him eyes locked on him.

"You've been a bad boy, Finn. And bad boys need to be punished."

"How are you gonna punish me?" Finn asked.

Will raced over to Finn and picked him out of the chair.

"Stand over my desk and bend over."

"Okay."

Finn walked over to the desk and bent over.

"Now I need you to take off your pants."

"What?"

"You heard me. Take them off."

"Mr. Schue, I don't want you to see –"

"Did I say you could talk? Take off your pants now."

Finn unbuckled his jeans and let them drop to the floor.

"Take off your boxers."

"I don't want you to see my-"

"Take them off, Finn." Will said.

Finn slid his boxers down, revealing his ass which Will hungrily licked

his lips at the sight of.

"Okay, Finn. Now it's time for you to be punished."

Will slapped Finn's butt and Finn groaned.

"You're spanking me?"

"Did I say you could talk, Finn?" Will asked angrily.

Will continued to spank Finn with force but not too much. Finn started

to really enjoy it but he would not admit that to anyone if asked. Will

then turned Finn around.

"Get on your knees and suck my cock." Will said.

"I don't know how." Finn replied.

Will grabbed Finn by his head and forced him on my knees. He

whipped out his hard penis and forced it into Finn's mouth. He grabbed

the back of Finn's head and fucked his mouth. Finn gagged as Will did

so. Will groaned in ecstasy. He then pulled out of Finn and told him to

lean against the desk again. He took out his lubricant and filled Finn's

hole with it. He stuck a finger in and Finn groaned.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Bad boys like you need a big man to tell them who's boss."

Will stuck in a second finger and Finn groaned. He had never

had anything in his ass. Puck had told him about fingering but he could

never fit his finger in before, but Will was doing it to him and Finn

really thought it felt good. Will stuck a third finger in and Finn felt

himself being stretched.

"This is gonna hurt a little, just remember to relax." Will said.

Finn groaned as he felt his ass getting stretched and he felt

incredibly full. It hurt him, but he remembered to relax and he

took in a deep breath. He noticed the pain went away and Finn kind

of liked the feeling of being filled with a cock in there. Will then

took his cock in and rammed in and out of Finn. Finn then screamed

in utter pleasure.

"OH MR. SCHUE, THAT FEELS SO GOOD." Finn yelled.

"I knew you'd like this, Finn. I'm fucking your prostate right now,

Finn. That's the happy button on us boys."

"IT FEELS SO GOOD, PLEASE DON'T STOP." Finn yelled again.

"You like that, don't you Finn? You like having my cock in your

tight little ass, don't you?"

"YES, I DO. PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER."

"Yeah, you bad little boys just live a big daddy's cock in your tight

little asses."

"MR. SCHUE, I THINK I'M GONNA AHH- MAILMAN, MAILMAN, OH

GOD IT'S NOT WORKING, FUCK YES!" Finn yelled as he sprayed his

semen all over Will's desk.

"OH, FUCK YOUR ASS IS TIGHT, TAKING MY COCK, OH YES!"

Will cummed inside of Finn which Finn enjoyed. Will pulled

out of Finn with a smile on his face.

"Now, Finn. I want you to promise me you won't miss any more

of your homework assignments."

"I promise."

"Good, now run along son."

Finn picked up his boxers and pants and walked away. He then

turned around and looked at his teacher.

"Mr. Schue, I just realized that I forgot to prepare for today's glee

assignment."

"Do I need to teach you another lesson?" Will asked.

"Yes, I need to be punished, I'm a bad boy and I don't think I'm

ever gonna get it right."

"That's okay, Finn. I'll always be here to punish you."

Finn smiled and then walked back to Mr. Schue.

"Punish me again."


	2. Puck Joins In!

**A/N: So I received lots of alerts/favorites/reviews for this fic so I decided to post a sequel. If you guys would like this to continue on after that, let me know. It would have a plot but be heavily sexual though. Anyways, here is the sequel. **

Puck had noticed that his boy Finn had been acting differently for several weeks.

He would always laugh nervously whenever he was around Mr. Schue and he

was picked for more solos than Rachel. Even Rachel had noticed that Finn was

acting differently. Rachel was dating Finn and she could never really get anywhere

with him. They never made out and Finn wouldn't even pretend to listen to her

whenever she talked to him. After a while, Rachel decided to break up with Finn

but Finn simply shrugged and then walked away. Eventually, Puck thought he

would confront Finn about his behavior. Puck went to the choir room but he

didn't see anyone. He then walked over to Mr. Schue's office and his jaw dropped.

He saw Finn hunched over on the desk smiling his huge grin and he saw Mr.

Schue's bare naked ass swinging back in forth into what looked like Finn. Upon

further examining, he saw that both men were naked. Puck found that the door

was locked so he couldn't get inside. He couldn't help himself from looking. He

wasn't gay but sex was sex and it seemed like Finn loved whatever Mr. Schue

was doing to him. Puck had of course been curious at one point to see what it

was like to be fucked as opposed to doing the fucking. Puck then jumped when

he realized that Finn had noticed him and panicked. He then saw his teacher

walked immediately to the door. Without a word, Mr. Schue grabbed Puck

and forced him into the office.

"What are you doing, Puck?" Will asked.

"I was just looking for Finn and I found more of him than I thought I would."

Finn had covered his erection with his hands but it was still very easy to

see it. Puck had known that his boy was rather big in that department.

"Okay, well you can't tell anyone about this." Will said.

"Can you tell me why you two are fucking? I didn't think either of you were

into dudes like that."

Finn cleared his throat.

"I'm not gay. It just-I just feels so good having another guy inside me." Finn

said.

Puck couldn't help his erection form in his pants at Finn's words.

"I won't tell anyone but there's something you have to do for me." Puck said.

"What's that?" Will asked.

"You have to fuck me too." Puck said.

Will smiled as did Finn. Will stripped Puck's shirt off and enjoyed the boy's

body while Finn removed Puck's jeans. The boy had went commando that day.

"Suck his dick, Finn." Will commanded.

"Yes, sir." Finn replied.

Finn got down on his knees and put his mouth on Puck's dick.

"I don't know if a guy can….FUCK!"

Finn was bobbing his head up and down on Puck's dick which made him

gasp with pleasure. No girl could compete with Finn on blowjobs. After a few

minutes, Puck was already starting to feel like he would cum.

"Pull Puck up on the table, ass in the air." Will commanded.

Finn released Puck's dick from his mouth and easily picked him up and

placed him on the table. Will then fingered Puck which made Puck groan loudly.

"Fuck that feels good." Puck said.

"It's called your prostate, Puck. Wait until you get fucked, it feels so good

when it gets touched."

After Puck was stretched, Will fucked him, pumping his dick in and out of

Puck's virgin hole. Puck couldn't take how amazing it felt. He also liked making

out with Finn while his prostate was stimulated. Finn then grabbed Puck and

placed him onto his dick and Puck bounced on top of it. Both boys grunted in their

approval of this action.

"FINN, FUCK ME!" Puck yelled.

"OH THAT'S SO TIGHT, YEAH!" Finn yelled back.

Will was stroking himself while watching.

"Oh yeah you two are so fucking hot." Will said.

Will got onto the table with them and Finn kissed him while Puck sucked his

dick. Puck didn't mind the taste, it wasn't delicious but it wasn't bad tasting either.

Eventually, Finn and Puck both had their asses out for their teacher to fuck them.

Will alternated fucking Finn and Puck while he slapped their asses. Puck was so

turned on he knew he wouldn't last long. When Will was fucking him, Puck

jerked his cock until he shot his semen all over Finn's face. Will then fucked

Finn's ass and Puck decided to suck his dick while Finn was being fucked, Finn

shot his load in Puck's mouth which Puck swallowed. Puck and Finn then turned

around and Finn sucked Will's dick while Puck fingered his hole. Will yelled out

their names and shot his load in Finn's throat.

"So what do you think?" Finn asked.

The men were all still naked, their boners incredibly large.

"That was awesome. I'm totally not gay but I fucking love getting fucked in

my ass. I want to do that again." Puck said.

"Whenever you do something naughty, I'll teach you a lesson. You caught me

in the middle of teaching Finn a lesson."

"What did he do wrong?" Puck asked.

"He bent over right in front of me. Teases get punished." Will said.

"Is that so? I can be quite the tease, you know." Puck said.

"Then you'll be punished." Will replied.

"Can't fucking wait." Puck replied.

He put his clothes on slowly and then shook his ass seductively and closed

the door.

"So I have the house empty this weekend? I was thinking we could have an

orgy." Finn said.

"You me, and Puck?" Will asked.

"I was gonna see if Kurt or Blaine was interested too. The more, the merrier."

"Fuck yeah." Will replied.

**A/N: So should I continue? I promise there will be more plot if I do. Thanks for the support. **


	3. Operation Glorgy

**A/N: Thank you for all of your kind reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Okay, now here I'm giving ya'll a little plot. Let me know what you think of it. **

Finn had told Puck about his idea and he instantly agreed. An orgy would be

hot and amazing. Puck listed several names of guys and girls that he wanted to take

part in their orgy. Finn looked around and then pulled Puck into a janitor's closet.

"Dude, I thought this would be just with guys." Finn said.

"I thought you weren't gay." Puck said.

Finn shook his head.

"I'm not, we went over this. It just feels good, okay? And it's different with

guys, girls like have feelings and stuff but guys are just in it to feel good."

Puck clocked him on the arm.

"Girls are horny too. How do you think I got into Rachel and Quinn's pants?"

Finn hit Puck on his arm.

"Dude, don't bring that up." Finn said defensively.

"Right, sorry," Puck added. "Look, why don't we just talk to Mr. Schue about

this. I get what you're saying with chicks but it would be really cool to have both

genders there. I mean, come on dude, don't you have some fantasies with dudes

and chicks at the same time?"

Finn smiled and nodded.

"I've always wanted Sam to fuck me in my ass while I fucked Rachel in

her pussy."

"Yeah, dude. I've always wanted to fuck Kurt in the ass while I get eaten

out by Brittany. That girl's got a good tongue." Puck said.

"Okay, so we'll invite girls too." Finn said.

"Yup."

"But what about the whole thing with Mr. Schue? I mean no one can know

that he's having sex with us. He'll get fired."

Puck stroked his chin.

"We'll only invite the cool people who we know won't tell anyone. I mean,

Santana and Brittany would probably love the idea." Puck said.

"Do you think the other guys would like be into having sex with other

guys?" Finn asked.

"They might be grossed out but once they actually do it, they won't be

able to stop. I mean, I fucking love getting fucked in the ass. It just feels so

good." Puck said.

Finn nodded his agreement.

"So what do we do now?"

"We'll have a party at your house, we'll invite only people that we think

won't tell. While we're there, we'll talk and see if they're in for an orgy."

"But my parents are home and I seriously doubt Kurt would be up for it."

"Take care of your parents, Finn. I'll take care of Kurt."

Kurt always hated gym class but he what he hated more was the locker room.

It smelled like gross boy sweat and axe spray, both things Kurt could not stand.

One thing Kurt secretly loved about the locker room was seeing guys change.

Even though he put up with guys saying cruel things, seeing them take off their

clothes was a huge turn on. Kurt was currently applying moisture to his face

when he saw Puck walking by him. Kurt thought Puck was incredibly hot but

he tried to hide this from the muscular teen.

"Hey, princess." Puck said smugly.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Kurt snapped.

"I just wanted to talk. We are friends, you know?" Puck said.

"Whatever." Kurt said.

Puck removed his shirt which Kurt just had to notice.

"Like what you see, princess?"

"Revolted is more like it."

Puck smirked and then removed his jeans, revealing his naked body.

Kurt couldn't help but stare and become aroused.

"It seems that your dick doesn't agree." Puck said.

Kurt blushed and tried to hide his erection.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt replied.

Puck walked closer to Kurt.

"Come off it. I know you want a piece of the Puckster." He said.

"That's digusting."

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me to fuck you

right here, right now."

Kurt looked into Puck's eyes and just couldn't say those words. His hormones

were racing and Kurt was certainly interested in the Jewish teen.

"I can't say that." Kurt said.

"Well, then. I see we're gonna have to do something about our boners, aren't

we?" Puck said.

"Are you coming onto me?" Kurt asked.

"If the dick fits, fuck it." Puck replied.

Kurt turned to see that there was no one in the locker room. Everyone else

had gone on to their other classes and there wasn't a gym class period next.

"I have a boyfriend." Kurt said.

"He doesn't have to know." Puck replied.

"I'm sorry, I just can't cheat on Blaine. I really want you but I just can't."

Kurt walked away leaving Puck alone.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"Come in, Finn."

Finn walked into the door and saw him chatting with Sue Sylvester.

"End the glee club." Sue said.

"Get out, Sue!" Will said.

"Mark my words, William. One day I will find dirt on you so filthy that you'll

leave this school in shame. There are so many options. Maybe I'll uncover you

as a thief, a murderer or maybe I'll bust you having a sexual affair with a student!

It's going to happen!"

Sue then stormed out of his office. Finn looked nervous.

"Does she know?" Finn asked.

"No, Finn. It was just a coincidence. Everything is just fine."

"Oh, okay."

"So what can I help you with?"

"It's about the orgy. We want to invite some kids from Glee but we only

want to invite ones that would be cool with it and wouldn't tell anyone. I wanted

to see if you could provide suggestions on who we should invite."

Will thought for a moment.

"I'm very attracted to Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Artie.

Kurt's cute too but I don't think he'd be into that."

"Okay, well I just don't know how we're going to do this. And what if they

tell someone?"

"I have a way that they won't be able to resist. The more the merrier, I say.

Just as long as it's a secret."

"Cool. Well I want it to be at my house but I need to find a way to get my

parents out of the house one night."

"You work on that and I'll work on the kids."

"Okay."

"Hey, Finn. Come here, give your teacher some sugar."

Finn nodded and put his tongue inside of his teacher's mouth. They

made out for several minutes until Finn had to go to class.

"Guys, today I want to try something different." Will said.

"What's that, Mr. Schue?" Artie asked.

"I feel like we aren't comfortable with our bodies, here." Will said.

"Well, duh. I mean look at Berry, she's practically a whale and don't

get me started on stretch marks." Santana said.

"It's hard to feel sexy when everyone else is a size 2 and you're a size

10." Mercedes said.

"Well, I'm going to try something with you guys that will change that."

"What's that?" Lauren asked.

Will closed the door.

"We are all going to remove our clothing." Will said.

Several New Directions members gasped excluding Finn and Puck.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"That's disgusting." Quinn said.

"Guys, just relax. We're all adults here. This is a way for us to all feel

comfortable in how we look." Will said.

"No way in hell I'm doing that." Rachel said.

Rachel stormed off angrily. Tina and Mike followed suit.

"Does anyone else want to leave?" Will asked.

No one said anything.

"Alright, now I'll go first. Just know that no one will judge you. There's

nothing to worry about."

Will removed his sweater vest and under shirt to reveal his chest. He

saw several of his kids become physically aroused by this. He then unbuckled his

belt and pulled down his jeans. After this, he slowly removed his boxer shorts until

he was completely naked before them.

"See, guys? It's completely natural. Just relax and don't be ashamed of your

body."

Several guys were getting boners and several girls were drooling. Puck

and Finn followed their teacher's example and were naked shortly after. Lauren

and Mercedes were next and while both girls took their time, they smiled when

they were done stripping. They walked around with a smile on their faces.

Santana and Brittany were next, followed by Quinn and Sam. Kurt was feeling

skeptical about the whole thing but he didn't want to feel alone so he eventually

stripped off. Puck couldn't help but check out his ass and pop a massive boner.

"So now what? We're all naked and super comfortable with our bodies."

Santana said.

"How do you feel? Do you feel aroused by what you see?" Will asked.

"I do." Puck said.

"Me too." Finn added.

"I want your cock." Kurt said shyly.

Everyone turned to him.

"What did you say, Kurt?" Will asked.

"I want your cock, Mr. Schue inside of me." Kurt said.

"Well, it looks as though all of us might be interested in having an orgy." Will

said.

"I forgot my purse and holy-oh my god. Oh, Finn. You're so hot. Oh, you're all

so hot. Oh, fuck my morals. I want in on this." Rachel said.

Finn let out a smile.

"So do we all want to participate in this?" Will asked.

"Couldn't you get fired?" Sam asked.

"Well that's the thing. This needs to be a secret. No one can tell."

"Relax, Tina's the gossip and she's not here." Mercedes said.

"Well, I'm in. I just need to have sex." Artie said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Great, then operation glorgy has officially begun." Will said.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. The next chapter will be the orgy. I'll have it written faster if I get reviews and suggestions. Thank you! **


	4. Furt Fuck

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! It means so much to me! I applaud your patience. I hope this chapter wets your sexual appetites!**

"…And they're all seriously going to do it." Kurt said.

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment trying to read his expression. Blaine was

aroused by the idea but he didn't want to express interest when his boyfriend

was less than enthusiastic.

"It's revolting." Blaine agreed.

"Good. So you don't want me to participate in this." Kurt said.

"Well…"

"What?"

"Kurt, I know you have high morals and I know you don't want to cheat but

this isn't cheating. I mean, you have my permission if you want to do this."

Kurt gasped.

"Are you kidding? You want me to have sex with other guys while we are in a

committed relationship? I don't want to be one of those gay guys that just sleeps

around."

"You won't be, Kurt. This is just a one time experience. And besides, I know

you're a guy, Kurt. Before me, wasn't there another guy you fantasized about in an

intimate setting?"

Kurt thought for a moment.

"I had a crush on Finn."

"This could be your chance to act on those long lost repressed feelings."

"But he's my step-brother. That's just wrong."

"You're not related by blood."

"So you support me doing this?"

"Completely."

"Okay but can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you participate too?"

Blaine's cock twitched in interest.

Finn got home as fast as he could. He just had to figure out a way to get his

parents out of the house. Anytime during the weekend would be fine. He just had

to figure out a plan. Finn heard strange noises coming out of his mom's bedroom.

He got nervous.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Finn asked.

She didn't respond.

"Mom!" Finn yelled.

Once again, there was no response. Finn ran into his mom's bedroom and

was horrified at what he saw. His mother was lying on the bed and Burt was on

top of her.

"Oh, Burt. Just like that." Carole said.

"Oh, yeah. You like that." Burt said.

Burt slammed his cock into Carole's vagina which caused both parents to

moan in response.

"OH MY GOD!" Finn yelled.

Burt and Carole saw Finn and immediately panicked and hid themselves with

the bed sheets.

"Finn, what are you doing home so early?" Carole asked.

"I tried to get home as early as I could. I didn't think I'd see this!"

"Finn, we're sorry you had to see that but your mother and I are in love and

we enjoy spending time together in an intimate setting."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! That's gross! I'm scared for life! I'm scared!"

"Finn, your mother is a beautiful woman, a woman that has needs that I

can satisfy."

"I think that's enough of that, Burt." Carole said lightly.

"I can't believe this! Oh my god! I can't imagine what Kurt's gonna say."

"Why would you tell Kurt?" Burt asked defensively.

"He's my brother. I tell him everything." Finn said.

"I don't think you should tell him this." Burt said.

Finn smirked for a moment.

"I can tell him if I want to."

Burt leaped out of bed and rushed to Finn's side. Finn couldn't help but be

slightly aroused by his naked step-father. Not that Finn would go there but Burt

was built and his dick was pretty big. Oh, god. Finn was starting to get hard.

"What do you want from me, Finn? Do you want me to pay you to not tell

Kurt about what happened here. He's too innocent for this kind of stuff."

"No, I just want you out of the house." Finn said.

"What? Why?" Carole asked.

"This Friday night, I want to have a party with me and some of my friends

from Glee. I want to have the house to myself for that."

"We can manage that, Burt. We can go out to dinner and see a movie."

"I want you out the whole night." Finn said.

"The whole night? I'm not sure I agree with the terms here."

"Burt. We can give Finn a sleepover. It'll be a chance for our boys to bond."

"Fine, we'll spend a night at a hotel but we'll be back first thing in the

morning and this house better be spotless."

"I'll make sure I clean all of it up." Finn said.

"Alright. Again, I'm sorry about this."

Finn quickly checked out Burt's ass and then walked to his room.

"If there's an emergency call me immediately." Burt said.

"I got it, Dad." Kurt said.

"Same goes for you, Finn." Carole said.

"Yeah, Mom. We'll be fine." Finn replied.

Carole and Burt kissed their sons goodbye and then left. Kurt and Finn

looked at each other for a moment.

"Finn, I have a question for you."

"What's up?"

"How did this whole idea come to be? I mean it seemed as though all of the

sudden you just loved the idea of an orgy. I didn't think you were into that stuff."

"I honestly wasn't but there was a moment between me and Mr. Schue that

just changed me."

"You and Mr. Schue? You guys had sex?" Kurt squealed.

Finn nodded.

"Yeah, at first I wasn't into it but once it got started, it just felt so fucking

good."

"Wait, so you're gay now?"

"I'm not gay."

"You had sex with a man, Finn. That's what gays do." Kurt replied.

Finn looked at Kurt sternly.

"Look, I'm not gay. I'm just into that kind of stuff, okay?"

"I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"I know we're step brothers but would you ever want to do that stuff with

me?" Kurt asked.

Finn looked at Kurt for a moment.

"Do you want to fuck?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded.

"I'd be up for it. I mean, as long as no one knows about it."

"No one will." Kurt said.

"Then let's do it."

Finn grabbed Kurt and kissed him fiercely. Kurt realized then and there

how badly he had wanted that from Finn. Finn was strong and was a little rough

with Kurt which just made him want it more. Kurt grabbed Finn's shirt and yanked

it over his head.

"Oh my gaga, you're so hot." Kurt said.

"Yeah, you think so?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded.

Finn then removed Kurt's shirt and kissed his neck which made Kurt squeal.

He started to lick Kurt's nipples which made Kurt squeal again. Kurt then got on

his knees and took off Finn's belt and then took Finn's penis out of his pants.

"It's so big." Kurt said in admiration.

Kurt then put his mouth over it causing Finn to groan in approval. Kurt

bobbed up and down on Finn's dick which made Finn practically scream.

"Oh, Kurt. You're so fucking good at that." Finn said.

After a few more moments, Finn pulled Kurt up and removed his and Kurt's

pants. Both boys moved to the sofa and arranged themselves so they could perform

blowjobs for each other. Kurt was sitting on top of Finn with his legs above Finn's

head so Finn had access to Kurt's cock. Both boys sucked on each other's dicks

which made both boys melt in approval. After a few more moments, Finn looked

into Kurt's eyes.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Do you have lube?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

Finn was gone for a moment and then returned with a bottle of lube. Finn

opened it, squirted some on his fingers and then found Kurt's hole. He pushed one

finger in which made Kurt groan. Finn probed around the area, stretching out Kurt

as much as he could. Finn had big fingers which increased Kurt's sexual arousal.

Finn added a second finger and then a third until Kurt was begging Finn to fuck me.

"I didn't know you were so dirty, Kurt." Finn said.

"I'm still a boy, Finn and I need to be fucked." Kurt said hungrily.

"You don't have to fucking tell me twice."

Finn placed Kurt on the sofa with Kurt's legs propped up against his

shoulders. Finn didn't bother with a condom and he just slid his dick into Kurt's

hole going slowly so Kurt could adjust. Kurt took a few deep breaths and then

relaxed. Finn groaned when Kurt's anal walls grasped tightly at his dick.

"So fucking tight, I love it." Finn said.

"Oh, Finn. That feels so good. More! More!" Kurt yelled out.

Finn pounded Kurt's ass, sticking his huge cock in Kurt with every thrust.

Finn found Kurt's prostate which made Kurt shriek. Finn then guided Kurt on top

of him and sat back and relaxed as Kurt used his hips to shake himself on top of

Finn's dick. Finn was so appreciate of Kurt's Single Ladies routine right now. Finn

finally fucked Kurt on his side while Kurt was stroking himself.

"Oh god." Finn said.

"Oh yeah." Kurt said.

"Oh god, Kurt I'm gonna-I'm gonna"

"Shoot your fucking load in me, Finn." Kurt said.

"OH FUCK!" Finn yelled.

Finn cummed inside of Kurt, losing absolute control due to the pleasure.

"OH, FINN, YOU'RE SO HOT FINN!" Kurt yelled.

Kurt shot his cum on the sofa and his ass tightened around Finn's dick even

more. After both boys calmed down from their orgasms, Finn cleaned the sofa and

the two shared a small kiss.

"Well that was amazing." Finn said.

"I'll say." Kurt replied.

"So we should probably get ready for the Nude Erections to come here."

"Don't you mean the New Directions?"

"No." Finn said with a smile.

Kurt smiled back.

"I'll go get more condoms and lubricant at the store." Kurt said.

"Okay and I'll go buy some kinky items."

"Like what?"

"Whipped cream and handcuffs." Finn said.

"Mmm, sounds fun." Kurt said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going all the way." Finn said.

Finn rushed out the door but Kurt yelled out his name.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"You're forgetting something, Finn." Kurt said.

"What's that?"

"Your clothes."

Finn looked down to see he was still naked.

"Oh yeah." Finn said with a smile.

Finn got dressed, as did Kurt.

"I'm not going to need to wear these for much longer." Finn said.

"No, You just need that dick." Kurt said.

"Oh, believe me. My cock's ready for some ass tonight."

Kurt smiled and then left the room as did Finn.

**A/N: So I thought I'd just tease you all a little more before the orgy happens. I promise it will probably next chapter unless I get side tracked like I did with Finn and Kurt. Also, I'm sorry if this disturbs you because they're step-brothers but it's just a story. Anyway, reviews will make the new chapter come out faster! Thank you! **


	5. Orgy: Boys Only

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! **

Puck was dying with anticipation for the orgy tonight. His

hormones were on fire. He couldn't wait to fuck some ass tonight. Puck

hadn't jerked off all day as he wanted to be as horny as possible tonight.

Puck arrived early at the Hudson-Hummel household. He was so horny

he couldn't help but walk around with a huge hard on. He knocked on

the door and Kurt answered.

"Hello, puckerman." Kurt said.

"Sup' princess." Puck replied.

"Just a little nervous." Kurt said.

"Why?" Puck asked as he walked inside and sat on the sofa.

"This is my first orgy. I want to make sure that I perform well."

"Oh, come on, princess. You'll be fine. I'm sure Blaine can't wait to

see you getting fucked."

Kurt blushed.

"Do you have to use such language?"

"Dude, we're having non-committal sex. There's going to be

language."

"I have to say, I am rather enjoying this."

Puck looked at Kurt and smirked.

"You like having sex?"

"I used to be all about romance but sex just feels so good. I just

loved Finn's cock in me."

Puck looked at Kurt with a shocked expression.

"You and Finn fucked?"

Kurt smirked.

"Oh, yeah. Nice and hard."

"Wait, so you won't fuck me but you'll fuck Finn?"

Kurt looked at Puck and smiled.

"Blaine said it was okay if I live out this opportunity for once. Once

I had his permission, I figured I would use the opportunity to fulfill

some of my fantasies I've kept in my head a long time."

Puck felt his dick getting even harder.

"Oh yeah, and what are those?"

"I want you to fuck me, Puck." Kurt said.

"Yeah, is that right?" Puck asked.

"Oh, yeah and I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for days."

"Oh, yeah, Kurt. That's what I'm gonna do to you."

"Puck."

"Yeah?"

"Puck."

"Yeah?"

"PUCK!"

Puck looked around to see that he was still in his room. He saw

his mother shaking him to wake him up.

"Ma, what the hell? I was sleeping."

"You're gonna be late to your friend's party."

"Shit. What time is it?"

"It's almost seven."

"Oh, I gotta go."

"Don't forget to be home first thing in the morning!"

"What kind of thing do you wear in an orgy?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't really matter, Kurt. You'll have it off anyway." Blaine

replied.

"I know, but I want something to lure people in. Something sexy,

something glamorous."

The boys suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Blaine said.

Finn walked in.

"You guys ready?" Finn asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to wear." Kurt said.

"Why wear clothes? They'll be off anyway." Finn said.

"My point exactly." Blaine said.

"You two are such boys." Kurt said.

"Well, I'm gonna wear just a speedo." Finn said.

Finn then took off his shirt and dropped his pants to reveal a small

speedo. It barely covered his ass and his dick and it was so small that it

made his dick look huge.

"Holy fuck." Blaine said.

"You guys like?" Finn asked.

"I want you to fuck me with that dick." Blaine said dryly.

"You can count on that." Finn said.

"What about me?" Kurt said with a pout.

"You'll get it too. There's plenty of my dick to go around."

Finn then turned around making sure both boys got boners from

seeing his ass.

"God, I'm so excited for this." Blaine said.

"Are you sure you and I will be okay after this?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, Kurt. This is just a chance for us to get it out of our

systems. Once it's out, we'll continue to how things were before."

"Okay."

Kurt walked downstairs, looking incredibly hot with just a small

pair of ladies underwear on. Blaine was wearing a pair of boxer shorts

only.

"You guys look hot." Finn said.

"Thank you." Blaine replied.

The doorbell rang. Finn went to answer it. Mercedes and Artie

appeared.

"Hot damn. Did you start without us?" Artie asked.

"No, I thought that I would just save time by cutting out clothes."

Finn replied.

Artie wheeled in while Mercedes found Kurt and kissed him on

the cheek. Soon after, the rest of the club filled in with Puck being last.

When everyone was here, Finn stepped on top of the coffee table.

"So umm I don't really know how these things work. But I guess

we should just umm have sex?" Finn asked.

Will stepped in.

"Here's what I'm thinking. We'll have all boys in one room and

all girls in the other. After that, we'll all come together."

"Sounds good to me." Puck said.

"Alright boys, let's go downstairs." Will said.

All of the boys went downstairs. Will, Puck, Finn, Sam, Kurt,

Blaine and Artie all got together.

"Now let's start fucking." Will said.

As if by a magic word, all of the boys immediately jumped each

other. Sam and Finn started to make out, Sam putting his hands on

Finn's junk making Finn groan with excitement. Will and Puck

started grinding against each other. Kurt and Blaine were making out

with Blaine cupping Kurt's ass in his hands. Artie was jerking off while

watching. Sam quickly removed Finn's speedo to reveal his big dick.

Sam had a big mouth and engulfed Finn's dick in his mouth causing

Finn to shriek in approval.

"Oh my god, Sam." Finn said.

Sam bobbed on Finn's dick, taking the whole thing in his mouth.

He licked around the penis and hummed around the area making

Finn yell out again.

"God, you're gonna make me cum, Sam."

Sam pulled away.

"Don't even think about that."

Will and Puck were already naked in a matter of seconds as both

men was hungry for sex. Will quickly grabbed Puck's ass and put it in

front of his mouth.

"You want me to eat you out?" Will asked seductively.

"Fuck yes." Puck replied.

Will quickly opened up Puck's hole with his fingers and put his

tongue in causing Puck to groan with arousal. Will licked around,

trying to find Puck's prostate. Will got deeper and deeper into Puck's

hole until he knew he was licking the boy's happy button. Puck shrieked

and Will knew he had found out.

"Oh god, tongue fuck my hole." Puck cried out.

Kurt was currently on the floor and Blaine knew that he wanted

to be able to frequently dominate Kurt sexually just like this. Blaine

poured some lubricant in Kurt's ass and then put his fingers in, making

his boyfriend groan with arousal. Blaine finger fucked Kurt's hole rough

anand fast, making Kurt squeal with delight.

"Oh, Blaine!"

"Yeah, you like that, Kurt?"

"More! More!"

Blaine stuck in three fingers and just ravaged Kurt's little hole,

making Kut scream out.

"Alright, boys. It's time to fuck." Will said.

Finn picked up Sam in his arms and placed his asshole right

over his dick. Finn then slammed upwards into Sam's tight hole fucking

him as hard as he could. Sam's anal walls clenched around Finn's dick

making it a tight fit. Finn kept thrusting in and out of Sam, loving every

inch of Sam's asshole.

"God, Finn." Sam yelled out.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"I want-I want another dick." Sam said.

Puck heard this and walked over. He stood directly over Sam and

Sam engulfed Puck's cock in his mouth.

"Look at you, Sammy. You're just a little cock slut. You want one

in your ass and one in your mouth." Puck said.

Sam groaned in appreciation.

"Artie, are you lonely over there?" Blaine asked.

"It's okay. I can't do much, well you know why." Artie replied.

"Nonsense."

Artie completely lost it when Blaine lowered his ass onto his

dick.

"Thrust up in me, babe." Blaine said.

Artie thrust his dick into Blaine's hole making Blaine groan

in appreciation. While Artie was fucking Blaine, Kurt was currently

riding on top of his teacher's dick.

"Oh, Mr. Schue. I love that big fat cock in me."

"Holy fuck, you're so tight, Kurt." Will replied.

Kurt bounced up and down on his teacher's dick, loving every

minute of it. Puck saw this and knew he wanted in. He found Kurt

and picked him up and thrust his dick in Kurt, while holding him

in his arms.

"Oh yeah." Kurt whimpered.

Will got up and found Sam and Finn and put them both on

their bottoms. He stuck his cock in Finn's ass while he fingered Sam,

pleasuring both boys at once. Blaine was sucking on Sam's dick

and Artie was sucking on Finn's dick while this was happening.

Puck dropped Kurt to the floor and fucked him some more, making

the boy groan.

"Kurt, oh fuck, I can't." Puck said.

"You're gonna come?" Kurt asked.

"Fuck yeah."

Puck pulled out and Kurt kneeled below him as did Blaine. Puck

shot his load all over Kurt and Blaine's faces which both boys licked

clean. Kurt then sucked off the excess cum off of Puck's penis.

Both Sam and Finn shot their loads of semen after receiving such

pleasure from Will. Finn and Sam sucked their teacher's dick together

until he shot out his cum on both of their faces. Kurt and Blaine

were jacked off by Finn and Puck until they both shot out their cum.

Artie was jacked off by Will until he immediately shot out his semen

on the floor.

"Well, boys. I say it's time we joined the girls." Will said.

"Can I ask something first?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Put your cock in me and keep it in as we go upstairs."

Will slammed his cock in Sam's hole and then walked up with

him, the rest of the boys following in their sexy lead.


	6. Orgy: Boys and Girls Allowed

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. **

The guys walked upstairs to find all of the girls sweating, collapsed on the

floor. All of them were completely naked.

"Hello boys. Did you have fun?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, we did. How about you ladies?" Puck asked.

"I haven't ever cummed so hard in my life." Rachel replied.

"You girls up for more?" Finn asked.

"Fuck yes." Santana said.

Will immediately ran over to Santana and Brittany. Santana smirked at her

teacher before dropping to her knees and sucking his dick causing Will to groan.

Brittany stood behind Will fingering his ass which caused him to groan in pleasure.

Rachel immediately went over to Finn, who she had wanted to have sex with for a

very long time. Puck also walked over hungrily. Rachel offered herself for Finn, who

eagerly entered her pussy. Rachel screamed with pleasure. Finn was already

stretched out from the pounding before so Puck easily slid into Finn's hole causing

Finn to groan too. Puck slid into Finn as Finn slid into Rachel, causing all three teens

to groan hungrily.

"Oh god. Oh fuck yes!" Rachel screamed.

"That feels so fucking good. God my ass and my dick, I love it." Finn said.

"You're always so fucking tight, Finn. Damn." Puck swore.

"Girls aren't really my thing." Kurt said.

"That's cool." Blaine said.

"I'm just gonna have to fuck you instead."

Kurt hungrily ravaged Blaine's mouth causing Blaine to groan. Kurt then

grabbed his boyfriend and pinned him to the ground. Kurt fingered Blaine's ass

one at a time until he was stretched enough. Kurt then stuck his dick into Blaine's

ass causing Blaine to yell out loudly. Kurt slammed in faster and faster, loving

how tight Blaine's ass was.

"Damn, Kurt. You're such a beast. Oh fuck."

"Yeah, you like that cock in your ass, don't you Blaine?"

"Fuck yeah, I do! Damn you're so hot, Kurt."

Quinn found Sam and Artie and smiled at them. Quinn balanced herself

on top of Artie's dick and bounced up and down. She then sucked Sam's dick

at the same time.

"Oh yeah, Artie." Quinn said.

"Oh suck that dick!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah that feels good, Quinn." Artie replied.

Mercedes fingered herself, loving to watch all of the action.

"You seem lonely over there, Wheezy." Santana said.

"That's okay, it's fun to watch." Mercedes said.

"It's more fun to play." Sam replied.

Sam grabbed Mercedes and kissed her passionately. He then fingered her

which caused her to groan.

"Oh that feels good, Sam."

"You're hot, Mercedes. I'm gonna make you feel awesome."

Sam stuck his cock into Mercedes causing her to groan in pleasure. He

slid in and out of her causing her to feel as awesome as Sam had suggested.

Quinn found Rachel and the two made out together, fingering each other in the

process. Puck and Finn watched the two and then made out together, strocking

their cocks as they did so. Will was now fucking Brittany while Santana was

fingering her teacher. Kurt and Blaine called out for Finn. Kurt got on the

ground and wanted Blaine and Finn to fuck him at the same time. Blaine

entered him first and then Finn lubed up Kurt more before entering as well.

Finn and Blaine both thrusted into Kurt as hard and as fast as they possibly

could and the three boys all groaned with the pleasure.

"Oh yes. Fuck me." Kurt said.

"It's so fucking tight, Kurt." Blaine said.

"God, I love how this feels." Finn said.

Sam was now taking Artie's cock in his ass and Mercedes was making out

with Artie. Will walked over and demanded entrance into Finn and he

fucked Finn while Finn was fucking Kurt. Blaine then felt Puck's cock slid

into his ass while he was fucking Kurt. All the girls watched the scene and

fingered themselves until all of them cummed again.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna! Oh yeah!" Kurt screamed as he cummed.

Blaine and Finn both yelled as they cummed into Kurt's ass together.

Will and Puck then cummed into Finn and Blaine's asses and Sam cummed

Over Artie's face and Artie cummed in Sam.

"Fuck that was good." Finn said.

Finn pulled out his hard on from Kurt.

"So we tell no one about this. Right guys?" Will asked.

Everyone nodded.

"So are all of us bisexual then?" Rachel asked.

"I think we just love sex." Puck clarified.

"So what happens now?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. What do you guys want?" Will asked.

**A/N: Will's last line: I don't know. What do you guys want? Is actually directed to you guys. What do you guys want me to write next? It's up to you! Please let me know and I'll make it happen! Thanks for the support! **


	7. More Fucking

**A/N: Thank you for your suggestions! I hope this chapter satisfies you all. Sorry for the wait! It's been a busy week. **

Finn was sad to see everyone leave when the orgy ended but it had been such

an amazing time that his body was still recovering. Finn sat in the living room and

then he saw Kurt sit next to him.

"Finn, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everybody's just having sex now."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just I mean I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend yet we both

just fucked."

"So what? We're teenagers, that's what we fucking do."

"You know what? You're right. Sex is fun, that's all there is to it."

"That's my bro."

"So are we gonna fuck each other more often?"

"Yeah, if you want."

"I want to."

"Alright. Cool. We'll screw each other more often."

Kurt smiled and ran up to his room. Finn sat down and smirked.

Will was in his office, thinking about sex. He just couldn't stop. He heard a

knock on the door and went to answer it. Rachel entered and smiled at him. Quinn

followed her as did Brittany and Santana.

"Hello ladies. What can I do for you?" Will asked.

"You can fuck us." Quinn said.

"Whoa, are you guys serious?" Will asked.

"I can't stop thinking about that cock." Brittany replied.

"Is anyone behind you?" Will asked.

"Nope." Rachel said.

Will shut the door and smiled.

"Then let's do this."

Rachel ran up to her teacher and made out with him. She made sure that her

tongue would be inside his mouth. Quinn got to work on her teacher's clothes, easily

stripping him so he was naked. Quinn got naked immediately and fingered herself,

loving the sight of her teacher naked. Brittany and Santana stripped each other and

made out too. Santana got down on her knees and ate Brittany out.

"Oh lick that pussy, Santana!" Brittany yelled.

"Oh yeah! Baby!" Santana replied.

Quinn got down on her knees and grabbed Will's dick, licking it and then

taking it into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Will groaned.

Rachel got on Will back's side and sucked her finger and then placed it inside

of Will's ass, fingering him. Will groaned again.

"Do you like that?" Rachel asked.

"Oh fuck, I do. That feels so good." Will said.

Quinn then begged to be fucked and Will didn't wait one moment. He

grabbed Quinn and stuck his huge cock inside of her, loving how tight she felt.

Will then thrust in and out of her faster and faster as he was more aroused. Rachel

fingered her teacher in the same rhythm, causing Will to feel pleasured anally as

well as through his penis. Brittany and Santana were scissoring together, slapping

their vaginas together, both girls screaming with pleasure. Rachel and Quinn

swapped places and Will loved the feel of Rachel's tight pussy around his dick and

Quinn's fingers in his ass.

"Oh, god. Oh, fuck." Will said.

"Are you gonna cum?" Quinn asked.

"Please cum on us, Mr. Schue."

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." Will said.

Will pulled out of Rachel and Quinn pulled out of Will. Rachel and Quinn got

down on their knees and licked at their teacher's balls.

"OH MY GOD!" Will yelled.

Will's cum erupted from his dick, covering Rachel and Quinn's faces with it.

Both girls licked it off their faces and kissed each other. Santana and Brittany

finished themselves off.

"That was awesome, girls. Put your clothes on, quick. I'll see you in class."

Finn woke up with a huge hard on. He was always horny. Finn didn't know

why sex was always on his mind but he knew he just had to get some. Kurt wasn't

at home so he couldn't be with him. Finn wouldn't go with his mom, I mean that

was just gross and plus she wasn't home either. However, Burt was home. Finn

didn't forget about the boner he got seeing his step-father naked. How would it

feel to have Burt inside of him? Finn quickly walked up to Burt's room. He saw

his father resting in bed.

"Hello, Finn. Did you have a good sleepover?" Burt asked.

Finn jumped on the bed.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"I'm glad."

"We had an orgy."

"What?"

"I can't stop having sex, Dad. I just need to have sex all the time. I just

know that I'm just gonna have sex all the time with anything that moves."

"Finn, I'm proud of you. That's what being a Hummel man is. Why

do you think I asked you and your mom to move in with us. I want sex."

"I want you to fuck me with your fat cock."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"That sounds good to me, but don't tell your mother."

"This is a boys only event."

"Fuck yeah."

Finn smiled and then kissed Burt interlinking their tongues. Burt then

removed his shirt and his pants and Finn loved the sight of that body. Finn

stripped himself too.

"Oh fuck yeah. I love boys like you."

"Mmm."

"Suck my dick, Finn."

Finn launched himself over to Burt and immediately put his mouth on

Burt's dick. Finn loved the taste and sucked it on nice and long.

"OH, good boy, Finn. Suck that dick! Get it nice and wet!"

Finn sucked on it for several more minutes. Burt leaned his head back

and fucked Finn's face, savoring how good Finn's mouth felt on his cock.

Finn then turned his ass towards his step father.

"Fuck me." Finn commanded.

"Are you sure?" Burt asked.

"I want that dick. Please fuck me."

"Yeah, you're gonna beg like a little slut, aren't you?"

"Yes, daddy." Finn said.

Burt smiled and fingered Finn, causing him to groan.

"Yeah? Do you like it when daddy fingers you?"

"Oh yeah, daddy please give it to me."

Burt stretched out Finn's ass and slammed his dick inside of Finn.

"HOLY SHIT!" Finn yelled.

"Oh yeah, does Finny like having daddy's cock in his asshole?"

"FUCK YEAH, DAD!" Finn shrieked.

Burt slammed his cock in Finn's ass as hard as he could, loving how

tight Finn was. Burt loved the feel of Carole but Finn's ass was incredibly

tight and Burt loved to explore every minute of it. Burt quickly found Finn's

prostate and slammed his cock on it causing Finn to scream out profanities.

Burt then sat on the bed and guided Finn's body onto his fuck pole. Burt

Put his hands behind his back and groaned as Finn bounced up and down

on his dick. Finn was constantly groaning. Finn then was jerking off as he

was fucking himself on Burt's cock.

"OH GOD!" Finn groaned.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Finn?" Burt asked.

"YES!"

Finn shot out his fat load of cum over his stomach and some trickled

down onto Burt's.

"Oh, fuck!"

Finn got off of Burt's dick and Burt got on his knees on the bed and

screamed out profanities as he covered Finn's face with his cum.

"Oh, you're so fucking hot, Dad." Finn said.

"Now I've fucked both of you Hudsons." Burt said.

"And I've fucked both of you Hummels." Finn said.

"You fucked Kurt?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Good boy. So who do you wanna fuck next?"

"I want to fuck Sam. I want that trouty mouth on my cock."

"Excellent choice."

"But I want you to fuck me again too. I love your dick."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Those were two suggestions that I decided to write. I'll write more suggestions later. If you have more pairings or ideas submit them and they will most likely be written. Thanks for the support! **


	8. Kinks and Punishments

A/N: I apologize for my really long delay with this chapter. I got really sick/busy with school work. But I have a long weekend so I have more time to write! As usual, I hope you enjoy and I am open to suggestions. This whole chapter is just suggestions from my readers.

Kurt and Finn were sitting together on the sofa watching a porno. It seemed

as though their whole world revolved around sex these days. Sexual orientation

was insignificant now. If there was a hole, it would be drilled. Kurt and Finn were

both jerking themselves off as they watched this bisexual orgy.

"Is it okay if Blaine comes over?" Kurt asked after he had his orgasm.

"Yeah that's fine. Are you two gonna fuck?" Finn asked.

"I actually had something else in mind." Kurt replied.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"I want you and Blaine to fuck and I want to watch." Kurt replied.

"That's really hot."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Well tell Blaine to get his hot ass over here."

The doorbell rang.

"Looks like you won't have to wait." Kurt said.

Kurt opened the door and there was Blaine, with a huge smile on his face.

"God, where is Finn?" Blaine asked.

"I'm here. " Finn said.

"Oh I've been looking forward to this for so fucking long." Blaine said.

"You have?" Finn asked.

"I just want your huge dick in me." Blaine requested.

"I'm not about to disappoint you now." Finn said.

Blaine launched himself on Finn's laps and stuck his tongue down his throat.

Blaine was grinding himself against Finn's lap which caused both boys to groan.

Kurt sat down and palmed himself through his pants. Finn immediately reached

out to grab Blaine's shirt and tugged it off. Finn kissed Blaine's chests savoring the

taste of his brother's boyfriend. Blaine then reached over to move Finn's shirt off.

When Blaine saw Finn's chest, his cock hardened which made Finn chuckle.

"It looks like someone likes what he sees." Finn said.

"You don't understand how much I've wanted this." Blaine replied.

Finn picked up Blaine and placed him on the table. He removed

Blaine's pants and underwear, revealing his ass.

"That looks delicious." Finn said.

"You can taste it if you want." Blaine said.

Finn ate Blaine out savoring Blaine's taste on his tongue. Blaine's groans

indicated that he enjoyed the experience. Finn stepped out of his pants and

revealed his dick to the ex-warbler.

"It's just so big." Blaine said.

"Suck it." Finn commanded.

Blaine jumped off the table and immediately sucked Finn's dick, loving how

it tasted. He bobbed his head up and down on Finn's dick, stroking it and sucking it.

He circled his tongue around the head which caused Finn to practically lose it right

there.

"Oh god, Blaine. You have to stop. I'm gonna cum too soon."

Blaine pulled away just in the nick of time.

"It tastes so good, Finn." Blaine said.

"Yeah? Do you want your ass to taste it next?" Finn asked.

"Yes, please. It's so hungry for your cock." Blaine replied.

Finn looked around for lube but he found that Kurt had provided him some.

He placed some in Blaine's ass and pumped his fingers inside of Blaine one by one

until he felt Blaine was open enough for his dick. Blaine was groaning with pleasure

as Finn has absolutely abused his prostate.

"FUCK ME FINN!" Blaine groaned.

"Here I go, babe." Finn said.

Finn slid his cock inside of Blaine slowly until he felt that Blaine's ass had

gotten used to the intrusion. Blaine's anal walls immediately welcomed Finn and

then tightened around his cock.

"Oh my god, you're so tight." Finn said.

"You're so fucking huge, Finn. It feels so good."

Finn immediately pumped his dick in and out of Blaine as fast as he could.

He found Blaine's prostate and made sure to fuck it with every thrust of his dick.

Blaine was shouting profanities and had no control of himself. Finn was loving

every moment of this. Kurt was enjoying the sight of his boyfriend getting fucked

by his brother. It was a huge turn on for him. Finn pulled out and picked Blaine

up into his arms. He then led Blaine down onto his dick and fucked him in the

air which caused Blaine to yell out in pleasure. Eventually, Blaine just couldn't

take the amount of stimulation and he shot his load of cum all over the floor.

Finn pulled out of Blaine and shot his cum on Blaine's face. Both boys then

laughed and smiled and held each other's hands. Kurt saw this sight and shot his

load all over his body. Blaine grabbed Kurt and made out with him in front of Finn.

"Holy fuck. I'm getting hard again." Finn said.

"I think Kurt and I can both take care of that for you." Blaine said.

Burt Hummel walked into the choir room on a mission. He just had to find

Will Schuester. He immediately pushed open the door to find a sight he hadn't

expected to see. Will was having sex with another man. Will had the man bent

right over his cock, which was thrusting right into the man's asshole. Both men

were groaning obscenities at each other.

"Take that cock, you stupid fuck." Will yelled.

"Is that all you got, Schuester? Fuck me harder!" Bryan yelled.

Will thrusted as hard as he could into his enemy. The two both figured out

that their anger for each other could be resolved with hardcore sex.

"Will!" Burt yelled.

"Burt! I! Oh god I-" Will stammered.

"Why did you stop?" Bryan asked.

Will pulled out of Bryan and looked at his student's father.

"I have no idea what to say." Will said.

"No worries, you thought you were alone, it's cool." Burt said.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" Bryan asked.

"Later, Bryan." Will said.

"Whatever," Bryan then walked over to Burt. "Hey, don't bother fucking

this one, he's not even that good."

"I'm gonna punish you for that one, bitch." Will said.

"I look forward to it." Bryan replied.

Bryan then left with his clothes.

"I can get dressed." Will offered.

"Nah, don't bother. We're both men here."

Burt quickly removed all of his clothing in order to match Will's nudity.

Will immediately got a boner from seeing Burt Hummel naked. The man was built

and had a large dick.

"So what can I help you with?" Will asked.

"My son, Kurt seems to be very sexual these days." Burt said.

"Oh is that right?"

"I was just gonna to ask if something happened here that might have to do

with my son's behavior?"

"Oh, no. Nothing here."

"Really? It seems to me that it definitely did."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie to me, Mr. Schuester." Burt said.

"Alright. I did have sexual relations with your son. He did give me his

permission though and he is of age, so I didn't do anything wrong."

"I see. Well, Kurt seemed to enjoy himself."

"Well, I wanted it to be a good experience for him."

"What if I said I want to do something enjoyable for you?"

"I don't-"

"I'm gonna fuck you, Will. You don't really have a choice. If you don't agree,

then I'll get you fired."

"I don't have any objections to that, Burt."

"Good then suck my dick." Burt commanded.

Will dropped down to his knees and put Burt's fat cock in his mouth.

He spent several minutes enjoying the taste and pumping it up and down as

he sucked it. Burt then lined Will up right on his dick. He smacked Will's ass

a few times with incredible strength and force.

"You're so strong."

"You're about to discover what it's like to be fucked by a real man,

Schuester."

"Oh fuck." Will said in anticipation.

"Another thing. Lube is for pussies. Deal with the pain, Schuester."

"Oh god."

Burt lined his cock up with Will's hole and immediately jammed it in.

Will yelled with the pain.

"Deal with it, bitch." Burt said angrily.

Burt then thrust his hips incredibly fast and slammed in Will's ass.

Will was feeling a mixture of pleasure and pain which soon turned into

pleasure once his ass got used to the intrusion. Burt was absolutely devouring

his hole and Will loved it.

"Oh my god. You're a fucking monster." Will said.

"I know. I've never had any complaints."

Burt sped up his pace even more and Will screamed.

"I can't take it. This is just too fucking hot. I can't last."

Will then shot his cum everywhere. Usually, Will lasted longer but Burt

was so good that he just couldn't last. Burt continued to fuck Will's ass. He could

last as long as he wanted to. Will was still loving the feeling.

"God, how long can you keep this up for?"

"I can last as long as I want."

"I really want to see you cum though." Will said.

"Get on your fucking knees then." Burt commanded.

Will got down on his knees and Burt pumped his dick until his semen

sprayed Will in the face.

"Oh god. That's so much." Will said.

"There's so much more where that came from, Schuester."

"I want more."

"Well, then you'll have to come over to my house then."

"Damn."

"Another thing. You don't get these clothes."

Burt took Will's clothes along with his own and left the room.

"Holy fuck." Will said.

Being Burt's submissive bitch was something Will was okay with.

I realize I did not do all of your suggestions. I will do more later.


	9. Dancer Boy and Slave Boy

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I'll try to do better! I appreciate your reviews!

Mike had been annoyed at his girlfriend for not letting him participate in the

sexual activities as the others. Mike wanted to have sex with some of the other girls

and maybe watch Tina have sex with one of the guys. He wasn't as strict as Tina or

his parents. So when the opportunity came for Mike to indulge, he took his chance.

However, Mike was genuinely shocked to discover something about himself that

he didn't think he had. It was something wonderful in Mike's opinion and something

that he would continue.

It all started during glee club practice. Mike was helping Finn and Puck

with their dancing after glee.

"Show up at my house at eight." Tina demanded.

"Alright, alright." Mike said.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tina asked.

"Yes, I am."

"This dancing thing better not last long. I don't want you getting sucked

into bad stuff."

"It won't."

Tina then left the room abruptly. Mike then turned to Puck and Finn.

"Girl trouble?" Puck asked.

"I honestly don't want to talk about it." Mike replied.

"That bad huh?" Finn asked.

"Honestly yes. I'm just sick of the drama."

"That's why we don't bother with relationships. Too much work."

"Hey less talking and more dancing. Repeat this move."

Mike then preceded to dance a very complicated move. Neither boy got it

right so Mike showed it to them again and again.

"This is really hard." Finn said.

"Here, let me show you." Mike said.

Mike then came behind Finn and moved his body around for the move.

Mike quickly realized that he was getting a hard on and that it accidentally

rubbed against Finn's ass.

"Whoa, it seems like someone is excited." Finn said.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry. Tina won't put out and I'm just horny, you know?"

"We can resolve that issue." Puck said.

"I'm flattered but I'm not gay."

"It's not about being gay, it's about what feels good." Puck said.

"I don't want any dude's dick in my ass."

"You say that now but you haven't tried it." Finn said.

Before Mike could say another word, Finn attacked his lips and stuck his

tongue down the Asian boy's throat. Mike immediately responded to his action.

Puck got to work on removing Mike's pants and freeing his cock. Puck then

sucked it causing Mike to groan.

"Fuck! Tina never does that." Mike said.

"This is just the beginning, dude." Finn replied.

Finn stripped Mike of his shirt and licked his nipples causing Mike to

practically shiver. Puck stripped his clothes off as he was giving Mike head and

Finn stripped for Mike's viewing pleasure.

"Oh my fucking god. You guys are hot." Mike said.

"We know." Puck said arrogantly.

"I want to see those dancing hips go to work." Finn said.

Finn shoved Mike to the ground and rubbed his erection on Mike's. Mike

responded by grinding his hips in time with Finn's dick which Finn loved.

"That feels so good." Mike said.

"Again, this is just the beginning." Finn replied.

"Do you guys have condoms?" Mike asked.

"Who cares about that shit?" Puck asked.

"Alright do you have lube?" Mike asked.

"I got some. I always have some, just in case." Finn replied.

Finn grabbed his lubricant.

"Alright now who's going to bottom?" Puck asked.

"I'll do it. I want to see Mike's dancing hips in action." Finn replied.

Mike used the lubricant to finger fuck Finn's hole before stretching him

out enough for him to insert himself in. Mike slowly put his cock in Finn's ass.

Mike groaned constantly because of how tight Finn felt. He then thrusted in and

out of Finn, shaking his hips. He pictured himself doing a sexual type dance.

Mike's hips were used to thrusting that way which made it easy for Mike to fuck

Finn at a fast speed. While Mike did this, Puck sat on Finn's face and Finn ate out

Puck, which was something Puck loved. Eventually, Mike sat down and Finn rode

on top of Mike, loving how Mike was able to fuck him so fluidly. Puck then fingered

himself with lube and then sat on Finn's dick so all three boys were fucking at

the exact same time. Puck loved the sensation of being fucked by Finn and feeling

Finn get fucked too.

"Oh shit. I can't fucking take much more." Puck said.

"Me either." Finn said.

"Same here." Mike said.

Puck got off of Finn and then jerked off his cock as hard as he could. He

sprayed Finn's face with his semen. Finn got off of Mike and jerked himself off

while Puck licked at his balls. Finn then released his cum all over Puck's lips.

Mike then jerked himself off too and Finn and Puck got down on their knees.

Mike then erupted his sperm all over Finn and Puck's faces.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mike yelled as his orgasm went through him.

"You see? It's just fucking, it doesn't matter what the gender is." Finn said.

"I have to do that again sometime. That was the best." Mike replied.

"We'll keep you in the loop." Puck replied.

"Oh please do." Mike said.

Finn had never really been good friends with Sam. They had gotten angry at

each other over Quinn and they had just never gotten along well. So when Sam was

over at the Hummel's, it felt a little awkward for Finn. Kurt didn't feel the same way

as Finn, as the two were very good friends. However, Finn became downright pissed

when he saw Sam and Kurt making out on the sofa. Finn was very territorial over his

brother. No guy was allowed to screw him unless Finn said he could. Finn was

content with Blaine and himself being allowed to fuck Kurt and that's it. Puck

could at some point maybe but he definitely didn't want Sam getting with his

brother.

"BREAK THIS UP!" Finn bellowed.

"FINN!" Kurt yelled.

"What the fuck, Sam? He's my brother!"

"You don't get to control him." Sam replied.

"Finn, get out!" Kurt yelled.

"No, Kurt. You get out. I need to take care of Sam."

"Whatever." Kurt said angrily.

He left the room.

"What the hell man?" Sam asked.

"Get on your fucking back." Finn demanded.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Do what I fucking say, you little bitch." Finn said angrily.

Sam did as he was told. Finn took his hand and smacked Sam's ass as hard

as he could.

"OW! DUDE WHAT THE-?"

"You don't get to fuck Kurt unless I tell you, got it?"

"I, yes I understand."

Finn smacked Sam's ass again.

"And another thing too. I fuck you anytime I say I want it, got it?"

"Yes."

Finn smacked Sam harder.

"You call me master, you got that?"

"Yes, master."

"Good boy, Sam. Now suck my dick."

Sam eagerly turned around and took Finn's dick out of his pants. Sam

sucked hard on Finn's dick. Sam's mouth was so huge that it easily took Finn's

entire dick in it. Sam sucked as hard as he could and it didn't take very long for

Finn to blow his load all over Sam's face.

"Your dick tastes great." Sam said.

"Oh fuck that was the best blowjob of my life." Finn said.

"You'll get more, master." Sam replied.

"Good little bitch." Finn said.

A/N: Thanks to hotgleeboys and gleeslasher for the suggestions! Keep more coming, guys! I mean you know cumming ;)


	10. Hummel Stuffed and Piano Fucked

A/N: I love your reviews, guys! Here's a new chapter for you!

Finn was walking downstairs when he saw an angry Kurt staring daggers at

him.

"What?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean what? You know very well why I'm angry."

"I honestly don't."

"I was with Sam and then you just barge in and steal Sam from me."

"Sorry dude but I had to punish him."

"No I don't care about that part, just the fact that you told Sam that you

practically own me."

"You're my little brother, no one gets to fuck you unless I say it's okay."

"I can fuck whoever I want to fuck, Finn."

"I don't think so."

Kurt got even angrier and then shoved Finn off his feet.

"I call the shots here, got it." Kurt said angrily.

Finn couldn't believe it but he was getting a boner. He had sex with Mike

and a blowjob from Sam all in one day and yet he was still horny.

"Kurt, are you in the mood?" Finn asked.

Kurt jumped on top of Finn's body and laid on top of him.

"What the hell do you think Finn?" Kurt asked.

Kurt immediately attacked Finn's lips aggressively. Kurt circled his tongue in

Finn's mouth, enjoying his flavor.

"Turn your fat ass towards me."

Finn did as he was told. Kurt then spanked Finn as hard as he could. Finn

yelled out in pain but also in pleasure. Soon, that quickly changed when Finn saw

Burt.

"What are you two doing?" Burt asked.

"Dad! I was just- I-" Kurt stammered.

"Was Finn being naughty, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Yes, he was bad." Kurt said.

"Then keep spanking him." Burt stated.

Kurt did as he was told. He smacked his hand on the left part of Finn's ass and

then on the right.

"You don't control me, understand?" Kurt barked out.

"I get it." Finn replied.

"I don't think he does." Burt said.

Burt pulled Finn up and unblocked his own pants.

"Get on your knees and suck my dick, boy." Burt commanded.

Finn immediately did as he was told. Kurt watched in awe as his brother

was giving his father head. Kurt was aroused by it but he never thought he would

see it.

"That's a good little bitch." Burt said.

Finn continued to suck and stroke his daddy's dick getting it nice and wet.

"Do you have lube?" Burt asked.

"I ran out." Kurt said.

"Alright, well then no lube," Burt replied.

Burt then grabbed Finn by his chest and then bended Finn over so that his

ass brushed up against his cock.

"Now watch and learn, Kurt. This is what you do when any boy misbehaves.

This is what you do to them."

Burt then slammed his entire penis in Finn's ass. Finn groaned in pain.

"Holy shit. You're really huge." Finn said.

"And you're gonna take it all, you little slut." Burt commanded.

Burt then slammed his hips and rocked his cock in and out of Finn at a very

fast pace. He grabbed Finn's head and slammed Finn's entire body on his cock.

Finn knew he would be incredibly sore after this. Kurt decided to take a part in the

action. Kurt removed his clothing and then stuck his cock in front of Finn's face.

He grabbed Finn's head and forced his entire cock down Finn's mouth.

"That's a good boy, Kurt. Make Finn deep throat it." Burt said.

"Oh yeah, Finn. You like being stuffed with Hummel dick, don't you?" Kurt

asked.

Finn nodded and continued to suck on Kurt while enjoying Burt's cock in

his hole more and more. With Finn's lips on his dick, Kurt sprayed his semen down

Finn's throat. Burt was fucking Finn's prostate so hard that Finn cummed without

his dick being touched. Burt pulled out of Finn and then took Finn's head by force

and cummed all over his face.

"I never thought I'd see my dad fuck my brother. But that was hot." Kurt said.

"Just out of curiosity what did Finn do that was so bad that we had to punish

him?" Burt asked.

"I told Sam he couldn't fuck Kurt unless I gave him permission." Finn said.

"That's no good, Finn. My boy can fuck whoever he wants. He's a Hummel

man. We Hummels have sex as much as possible, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you ever try to tell my boy what to do, then I'm gonna bring my buddy and

he and I together are gonna fuck your little asshole so hard, you won't be able to sit

down for months, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

"Puck. I want to talk to you." Blaine said.

"What do you want, prep boy?" Puck asked.

"Your cock." Blaine replied.

Puck looked at Blaine sexually.

"Is that right, hobbit?"

"Yes. I fucked Finn and now I want you. You're the hottest guy in this fucking

school and I want your dick bad."

"Then take off your fucking clothes then."

Blaine complied. Puck admired the boy's body before stripping as well.

Blaine immediately got hard seeing Puck.

"How are you so hot?" Blaine asked.

"I was just born this way, bitch. Now suck my dick."

Blaine immediately went to town on Puck's dick, taking the whole thing in

his mouth.

"Holy shit. I didn't know you could take the whole thing. Oh fuck."

Puck was already starting to see stars. Blaine was good. Blaine pulled

out when Puck told him to stop.

"Alright, now put your ass in the air."

Puck licked Blaine's hole clean which caused Blaine to groan in response.

Blaine turned back around. Puck saw this and whipped his dick on Blaine's face,

telling him to turn back around as he did so. Puck fingered Blaine and then

immediately shoved his cock inside of Blaine. Blaine was easy to enter for Puck

which made Puck think that Blaine had received a lot of cock when he was at

Dalton Academy. Puck thrusted his cock inside of Blaine, in and out as fast as he

could. He found Blaine's prostate and pounded it with every other thrust.

Blaine was yelling out "MORE!" as he loved every second of it. Puck then

grabbed Blaine and shoved him against the wall and then fucked Blaine against

the wall. Blaine's body shifted slightly as his body bounced on top of Puck's

dick while balancing on the wall. Puck then placed Blaine on top of the piano

and then fucked him there. Puck then laid out on the piano while Blaine lowered

his hole onto Puck's dick. He bounced up and down on top of it while jerking

himself off. The pleasure was too much for Blaine and he sprayed his semen

all over his chest and Puck's. Puck's penis exploded inside of Blaine's ass from

all of the tight sensations that Blaine's ass provided for Puck's dick. Blaine

then laid on top of Puck and kissed him.

"Well I've fucked the two hottest guys in school. I consider that a success."

Blaine said.

"I've fucked both members of Klaine. I consider that a success too."

"So who's on your list next, Puck?"

"Artie. How about you?"

"Mr. Schue."

A/N: Again, thanks for your reviews! I do have a question for you all though. Would you like me to add a sub-plot or just sex? I have a subplot in mind but I don't know if I'll use it or not. Let me know!


	11. Faberrittana, Roulette and Sue Sylvester

"And now we head over to Sue Sylvester for Sue's Corner." Rod Remington said.

"Take it away, Sue." Andrea Carmichael added.

The camera man then pointed the camera at Sue Sylvester.

"Hello western Ohio. I'm here to talk to you all about one disgusting thing that has

become such a huge trend in high schools today: sex. Now I know what you're

thinking, sex is beautiful, it's love between a man and a woman but I'm not talking

about love here people. Teenagers have become sexual bisexual primates who do

nothing but have sex with anything that moves. Do you really want your child to

greet you with a smile and say they have genital herpes? Of course not. That's why

I have decided to place cameras all over the public schools to ensure that no sexual

activity will happen in those doors. These kids are disgusting filth. And that's Sue

sees it."

"Holy shit." Will said.

"What?" Burt asked.

"Sue is putting cameras all over the school to monitor sexual activity."

"So?"

"So I've had lots of sex in school and so do members of New Directions."

"Then stop having sex at school."

"It's not that easy. Hormones go crazy."

"Keep it in check, Schuester."

(for those of you who only want to read sexual situations with men, feel free to skip this part and move on to the next part of the fic. If not, enjoy )

"Britts." Santana said pleadingly.

"What's up?" Brittany asked.

"Come on. I'm desperate." Santana replied.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I just said I was."

Santana and Brittany walked into the choir room.

"But I'm still dating Artie. Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Britts, the whole club has gone orgy crazy. Nothing is cheating anymore."

"Oh, I guess you're right."

Rachel and Quinn walked into the room.

"I'm just saying you don't have to be so forceful." Rachel said.

"But that's the best part." Quinn replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Santana asked.

"Quinn is into angry sex and I think it gets a little out of hand." Rachel replied.

"And I think it's perfect." Quinn replied.

"Well why don't you show us what you do and Britts and I will give you our

opinions." Santana said.

"Seems fair. Rachel, are you okay with that?"

"Sure. I am certainly in that mood."

Brittany and Santana then watched as Rachel and Quinn passionately kissed

each other, with their tongues swirling inside of their mouths. Quinn then angrily

removed Rachel's clothes, practically ripping them off of her. Upon seeing Rachel's

pussy, Quinn immediately got down on her knees and swirled her tongue in there.

Rachel groaned with the pleasure of it. Rachel then removed Quinn's clothing and

started to suck on her breasts while Quinn did the same for Rachel. Quinn then

pushed Rachel on the floor and slammed her fingers inside of Rachel and fingered

her. Rachel started moaning and soon Brittany and Santana were fingering

themselves watching the site. Quinn then reached inside of her backpack and found

a strap on dildo. She strapped it around her waist and then immediately plunged it

inside of Rachel.

"Quinn. Oh god. See guys it's so rough." Rachel said.

"Just take it, Rachel." Quinn commanded.

"Oh my Barbra!" Rachel yelled out.

"I think the rougher the better, Rachel." Santana said.

"Me too. It's so hot." Brittany said.

Santana and Brittany then couldn't hold in their lust anymore and they

grinded their hips against each other. They got to work on stripping their clothes

off and then Santana fingered Brittany while Brittany did the same for Santana.

Both girls were groaning with pleasure. Rachel started screaming out names of

Broadway shows and eventually the pleasure was too much for her and she

cummed hard. Rachel then took the strap on and fucked Quinn with it roughly

causing Quinn to yell out profanities.

"Oh my god, yes! I love it rough!" Quinn yelled out.

Quinn then cummed as well admiring Rachel's body as she did so.

Brittany and Santana moved towards where Rachel and Quinn were. Rachel

made out with Brittany while Quinn made out with Santana. Quinn was

fingering Santana and Rachel was fingering Brittany as they did so. Both

Brittany and Santana were so turned on that they both cummed harder than they

ever had before.

"So you really complained about Quinn Fabray having sex with you?"

Santana asked.

"I have no complaints. I just wanted to get you two involved." Rachel said

with a smirk.

"Hot." Brittany replied.

"Indeed." Quinn said again.

Kurt was sitting in his room, thinking about his life when he heard a knock

on the door. He opened it and revealed that it was Sam.

"Hi Sam. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to see you. Is it cool?" Sam replied.

"Yeah it is."

Sam smiled and then sat on Kurt's bed. Kurt then heard another knock

on the door. It was Puck.

"Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Sup." Puck said.

Puck then walked in the room and sat next to Sam.

"Any particular reason why you're here?" Kurt asked.

"Wait you don't know?" Puck asked.

"Know what?" Kurt asked.

"We're having a sex night. Guys only. We're gonna play this new game

called spicy roulette. It's hot." Puck replied.

"So is anyone else coming?" Kurt asked.

Kurt then saw Finn, Blaine, Will and Karofsky who all walked in his door.

"When did this happen?" Kurt asked.

"I planned it. It'll be fun Kurt!" Finn replied.

"Okay. Is there like a board or something?" Kurt asked.

"I have it." Karofsky replied.

The boys all sat down on the floor surrounding each other.

"Okay Blaine you're up first." Finn said.

Blaine rolled the die and got a four

"Okay so pick the number four card and do what it says." Karofsky said.

"It says pick a player and remove two articles of clothing from that

player." Blaine said.

Blaine smirked and immediately went over to Kurt and removed his

shirt and pants.

"Okay my turn." Puck said.

Puck rolled a two and read the card.

"Spank the player of your choice three times."

Puck immediately went over to Sam. Sam turned around and faced his

ass towards Puck. Puck smacked Sam's ass as hard as he could three

times.

"My turn." Karofsky said.

Karofsky rolled a one.

"It says wear a blindfold and suck three cocks and try to correctly

identify each cock. If I get it right, I get to strip all the three guys but

if I get it wrong, then I have to strip."

Blaine got up and placed a blindfold over Karofsky's eyes. Finn, Sam

and Puck decided to participate because since they were all athletic,

they're cocks were all similar in shape and size.

"Okay here comes the first one." Kurt said.

Karofsky opened his mouth and sucked on Finn's cock. Finn was

aroused incredibly fast. Finn then pulled out and Sam put his

cock in Karofsky's mouth. Sam then pulled out and Puck put

his cock in Karofsky's mouth.

"Okay so what's your guess?" Will asked.

"They were all big and really tasty. I'm gonna say first was Puck,

second was Finn and third was Blaine?" Karofsky asked.

"Nope." Puck replied.

"Damn. What was it then?" Karofsky asked.

Karofsky immediately striped out of his clothing for losing. Kurt

was immediately aroused by what he saw.

"It was Finn, Sam and then Puck." Will replied.

"Damn, well all of your cocks were awesome." Karofsky replied.

"Alright, my turn." Will said.

Will rolled a five and then picked out the card.

"Oh yeah. It says pick a partner and make out with them while

you strip each other of all of your clothes."

Will chose Sam as his partner and the two of them made out while they

stripped each other of their clothes.

"I guess I'm up now." Kurt said.

Kurt rolled a six.

"It says ride the cock of your choice." Kurt replied.

Kurt then looked at all the guys and then made his decision.

"I chose Karofsky." Kurt replied.

Karofsky smirked and then offered his dick to Kurt. Blaine fingered

Kurt's hole to stretch him to accommodate Karofsky's large dick.

Kurt then positioned his body over Karofsky and then rode on

Karofsky's dick. Karofsky loved how tight Kurt was.

"Kurt, you have to stay there. The card says you have to stay." Sam said.

"Fine by me." Kurt replied.

Kurt stayed on Karofsky's dick. Finn then rolled a three.

"This card says choose two guys. Choose one to fuck you in your ass and

the other for you to suck their cock."

Finn chose Sam to suck his cock and Puck to fuck him. Sam got to work

On sucking Finn off which caused Finn to practically lose it right there but with

Puck's dick slamming against his prostate, Finn was groaning even more.

Sam then rolled two die and got an eight.

"It says strip everyone naked and suck everyone's cock." Sam said.

"Well then do it." Will commanded.

Sam removed all of the boy's clothing and then had everyone except for

Finn, Puck, Kurt and Karofsky, who were fucking, to stand in a line. Sam got

to work on sucking Blaine's cock, then he switched to Will's cock and he

continued to rotate. While they were getting sucked off, Blaine and Will made

out. Kurt was bouncing up and down on Karofsky's penis which caused the

jock to scream out "fuck" thousands of times. Puck was slamming into Finn

which was causing the boy to scream out in pleasure.

"Do you like that fat cock in your ass, Hudson?" Puck asked.

"Oh fuck I do. Do you like my tight ass?" Finn replied.

"Fuck yeah I do. Oh fuck you're so tight." Puck replied.

"I want you to cum for me. Can you do that?"

"Oh yeah I can. Oh, shit. I'm gonna cum."

Puck cummed right inside of Finn and Finn cummed all over the floor.

"Oh my god. You're so huge." Kurt replied.

"Oh fuck, you're tight. Kurt, I'm so sorry how I treated you. I just couldn't

fucking handle how hot you are."

"I like when you're rough with me. Get rougher. Harder!" Kurt yelled.

Karofsky then picked up Kurt in his arms and fucked his ass as hard

as he possibly could. Kurt then shot out his load of cum on Karofsky's chest

and Karofsky cummed inside of Kurt. W

With Sam's hot tongue, both Blaine and Will lost it and cummed all over

Sam's face. Will and Blaine then shared sucking on Sam's cock until Sam lost

it and cummed everywhere.

"I told you it would be fun, Kurt." Finn said.

"I enjoyed that." Kurt replied.

"Can we play that game again?" Puck asked.

"Certainly." Will replied.

"I don't understand." Figgins said.

"The glee club is having promiscuous sex. They need to be cut." Sue said.

"I don't know about that for sure."

"Oh, I do. See, I made my little camera announcement on television just to

inform people about what I already did. See, I already had the cameras. They

were installed years ago but when I started seeing heinous acts in the choir room

well I just knew that I would have to get them in trouble."

"Well, I need to see this proof."

"Certainly."

After just a few minutes, Figgins was begging to see no more.

"I assure you I will talk to Mr. Schuester immediately."

"Excellent."

Sue laughed and then left his office.

**A/N: So I went a little crazy on this chapter lol. I hope you guys liked it! I tried to accommodate you all but I can't always pick what you suggest but I tried my best Let me know what you guys thought and what else you want to see. **


	12. Football Orgy and Dancer Boys

**A/N: I want to beg and plead for your forgiveness. This took WAY too long! I apologize! I really hope you guys like the new chapter. I'm not sure if I want to end this soon or have it recur. Or I could do a new story? I have no idea. I'm so horny right now. **

"What's going on, Mr. Figgins?" Will asked.

He was trying to hide his nerves but he couldn't help but sweat. Sue, of

course, noticed this.

"Is there something you're hiding, William?" Sue asked.

"No, of course not." Will replied.

"Mr. Schuester. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Figgins said.

"Wait, what?" Will asked.

"He said get the fuck out, you pedophile."

"You've been caught on school camera having sex with children. That is a

very serious offense! I don't want parents to get involved and I don't want anyone

finding out that this happened. You are fired."

"But principal figgins – "

"Too late, Schuester. Get out."

Will grunted in frustration and left the office.

Football practice had been a bitch today or so Finn thought. They had to do a

ton of sprinting for no apparent reason. Finn assumed that Coach Beiste was angry

because her boyfriend Cooter dumped her. Finn then walked into the showers as

usual. He was really hard and he was hoping he could jerk off if he was by himself.

Finn removed his clothes and then walked into the shower. He was soaping up his

body when Puck entered.

"Whoa, dude. It looks like someone's horny." Puck said.

Finn turned to him.

"My hormones just don't stop. I think about sex like 23/7."

"You mean 24/7."

"Yeah…"

"Well maybe I can do something about that." Puck said.

Finn beamed and then walked over to Puck. Puck swirled his tongue inside

Finn's mouth causing Finn to groan loudly in response.

"Puck."

"Yes, Finn?"

"I wanna try something."

"What?"

Finn got on all fours and faced his ass towards Puck.

"Spank me."

Puck smirked and then smacked Finn's ass gradually getting faster. Puck then

got even more turned on when he saw Sam walk in.

"Finn's been a bad boy, Sam. I thought I'd punish him." Puck said.

Sam walked closer to the boys and smiled.

"You know what would make this hotter?" Sam asked.

"What's that?" Puck asked.

"If Finn was forced to suck my cock too." Sam said.

Puck nodded his approval and Finn just groaned in reply. Sam got closer and

stuck his cock down Finn's throat. Puck stopped spanking Finn and decided to finger

him to prepare him for his dick. Puck went to his locker and got out some lubricant.

He was shocked to see Karofsky standing there watching him.

"Why are you hard?" Karofsky asked.

"I'm about to fuck." Puck said.

"Can I join?" Karofsky asked.

"Sure."

Puck and Karofsky returned to the locker room where Sam was groaning

with appreciation from Finn's lips on his dick. Puck squired some lube on Karofsky's

fingers and then returned behind Finn where he put lube on his fingers and then

slid them into Finn's ass. Finn groaned loudly. He loved it up the ass. Puck continued

to open up Finn's passage and then he forced his cock in. Finn took a deep breath to

adjust to the intrusion and then immediately loved the feeling as Puck slammed into

Finn. The motion from Puck's dick caused Finn to slide up and down on his cock

while he sucked on Sam's cock but Sam was being penetrated by Karofsky. Sam

loved the feeling of his ass and penis being pleasured.

"Fuck me you fucking homophobe." Sam yelled out.

"Yes, so fucking good." Karofsky replied.

"Mm so tight, Finn." Puck replied.

Sam was so turned on from Finn's talented mouth that he felt himself

getting close.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Sam said.

Finn kept on sucking on Sam's dick and was delighted when Sam shot his

semen down his mouth. Sam's arousal caused Karofsky's arousal as he shot his

semen inside Sam's tight ass.

"Fucking yes!" Karofsky yelled.

Puck then cummed inside of Finn loving how tight Finn felt around his dick.

Puck then pulled out of Finn.

"Well boys, it seems like Finn needs to get off too." Puck said.

Sam then got on his knees and sucked Finn's dick while Puck made out with

Finn. Karofsky then fucked Finn's ass. Finn didn't last very long and shot his cum

into Sam's mouth.

"Damn. That was hot." Karofsky said.

"Damn straight." Puck replied.

"Hey Blaine."

Blaine turned around.

"Oh hey."

"I just wanted to let you know that I was really impressed with your dancing.

I guess your time with the Warblers really got you dancing like a champ."

Blaine smiled at him.

"Well thank you but I can't compare to you."

"With a little practice you'll get there."

"You know I really want to see those dancing hips in action, Mike." Blaine

said.

Mike smiled.

"I want to see those dancing private school boy hips grind against mine too."

Mike and Blaine lunged to each other, kissing each other passionately. Blaine

circled around Mike's tongue enjoying his taste. Blaine shoved Mike and he fell on

the floor. Blaine got on top of him and thrusted his hips on top of Mike and Mike did

the same below Blaine.

"I know that you're more than just a pretty boy Blaine. I know that beneath

all that good boy act is just a little cock whore." Mike said.

Blaine groaned in reply. Mike then removed Blaine's belt and reached in his

pants to find Blaine's junior warbler. Mike smiled at Blaine and then wrapped his

hands around it and pulled up and down. Mike then sucked Blaine's dick in his

mouth. Blaine thrusted his hips upward, loving every minute of that.

"I want your dick." Blaine said pleadingly.

Mike removed his pants and Blaine's and fingered Blaine's ass. Blaine

groaned again as Mike seemed to know exactly where Blaine's sweet spot was.

Blaine kept begging like a little bitch for Mike's cock and Mike finally stuck it in him.

Mike grinded his hips, slamming his cock into Blaine's hole. Blaine was screaming

out profanities at how good it felt. Blaine was jerking off hard in time with Mike's

thrusts. Blaine found himself cumming harder than he ever had before. He was

seeing stars. Due to the tightness of Blaine's ass around Mike's dick, Mike yelled out

and shot his sperm inside of Blaine.

"Oh that felt so good." Blaine said.

"Yeah, it was great." Mike replied.

"Well, I should be going." Blaine said.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Rachel asked.

Everyone was in the choir room later that day. Will had just told them he had

to leave.

"I was busted having sex. You guys have to stop this. I know that it's amazing

but there are cameras all over the school. Someone could be watching you." Will

said.

"Hot." Puck replied.

"No, guys. If you want to keep having sex, that's great but do it at home. I'm

sorry I have to go."

"Who's gonna be our new teacher?" Puck asked.

"That would be me."

**A/N: So hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for the length of the update. Please let me know what you want to see and also how long you want this to be. Thank you guys!**


	13. The Luck of the Irish

**A/N: Thank you for all of your suggestions. They have been taken to my sexually frustrated man horny heart lol. **

"You can not be serious." Rachel said.

"No way in hell." Santana agreed.

"Come on guys. This will be fun." Jesse said with a smirk.

He walked around the room with his traditional strut that had both the boys

and the girls drooling.

"So are you just going to be our teacher then for real?" Puck asked.

"I'm here to fill in for Mr. Schue." Jesse said.

"You do realize what Mr. Schue was doing before you left, don't you?" Finn

asked.

"No, I'm not aware." Jesse said.

"Meet me in the locker room after school and I'll fill you in." Finn said.

"I'd like that." Jesse replied.

Jesse then sat on top of the piano and stretched his hands.

"Are you gonna teach us something or just sit on the piano like a tool?"

Santana asked.

"Certainly but I want to introduce you all to someone first." Jesse said.

"Who?" Tina asked.

"This guy."

Jesse pointed to a young boy who walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hello all. My name is Rory." He said.

"What did he say?" Brittany asked.

Rory smiled and then sat down in one of the seats next to Finn. After a few

minutes, the bell rang and everyone left instead of Rory and Puck.

"Hello there kind sir. Could you please show me where my next class is?"

Rory asked.

"I can show you my dick." Puck said aggressively.

"Your what?" Rory asked.

"Oh are you really that innocent?" Puck asked.

Rory shrugged.

"I don't usually see much of anything where I'm from. My parents censor my

internet."

Puck smirked.

"You know I love taking away people's virginities. It's one of the hottest

kinds of sex in my opinion."

"Oh I haven't really gotten very far in that department. I mean, I'm curious

and everything but I haven't done anything."

Puck stepped closer to Rory.

"I think you need a proper induction to Nude Erections, I mean New

Directions."

Before Rory could respond, Puck attacked Rory's lips, demanding dominance

over the boy. Rory surrendered control and let Puck dominate him. Rory was

incredibly aroused by the way Puck swirled his tongue in his mouth. Puck then

pulled away for a second.

"That was incredible." Rory said.

"If you liked that, you're gonna love what's coming next."

"What's coming next?"

"You are." Puck replied.

Puck then quickly removed Rory's clothing and his own and then forcibly

bent Rory over.

"You're gonna count these spankings okay, Irish bitch?" Puck asked.

"Yes, sir."

Puck spanked him lightly to begin with.

"One."

Puck smacked him harder.

"Two."

Puck spanked him even harder this time.

"Three."

Puck spanked him as hard as he could for the last time.

"Four."

Puck then grabbed Rory's ass and brought it onto his dick. He slid his dick

around Rory's asshole, teasing him.

"Oh please Mr. Puck, please fuck me hard." Rory demanded.

"I already see you're a needy little bitch." Puck answered.

"Please."

"I've got a way to prepare yourself nicely for my dick."

Puck got down on his knees and swirled his tongue inside of Rory's ass.

"Oh my goodness, that's incredible." Rory said.

Puck kept spitting on Rory's ass, getting it wetter and more open. He licked

inside deeper and deeper until he could feel the Irish boy's prostate gland. He then

licked at it some more.

"Oh my gosh. This feels wonderful." Rory said.

Puck pulled out of Rory's ass.

"I wanna hear you talk dirty." Puck said.

"Is that when you talk about dirt?" Rory asked.

"No it's when you curse and shit. I bet that I'll have your cursing at the top of

your lungs when I'm fucking you."

Rory grunted and he grew even harder.

"It looks to me like you're ready." Puck said.

Before Rory knew what was happening, Puck picked him up in his arms

and shoved him against the wall. Puck then inserted his penis into Rory's ass

and then slammed in his tight Irish cavern in and out.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Rory shouted.

"Yeah, you like that Irish boy?" Puck asked.

"Oh god, harder, Puck. Harder!" Rory shouted.

Puck was only too happy to request. He slammed in Rory as hard as he could

loving every minute his dick was in such a tight hole.

"This is grand." Rory shouted.

"I still wanna hear you curse." Puck yelled out.

"FUCK!" Rory shouted.

"Yeah, that's it. Now you're starting to loosen up." Puck said.

Rory started screaming out obscenities as Puck's cock brushed up against

his prostate with every thrust. Puck then grabbed Rory and slammed him on top

of the piano. Puck got on top of him and then fucked him that way, making sure to

fuck that prostate gland harder and harder every time.

"OH GOD, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?" Rory asked.

"That's you about to cum, dude. Shoot it everywhere." Puck said.

Puck flipped Rory on his back and fucked his ass while Rory stroked himself.

Rory then shot his semen on his stomach while his ass squeezed Puck's dick tightly.

Puck then pulled out of Rory and stroked himself.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum." Puck said.

"Shot it on my face." Rory said.

Puck got on his knees and moved towards Rory's face. It didn't take him long

for Puck to cream himself all over Rory's rosy cheeks.

"So welcome to New Directions, Rory." Puck said.

"I'm really glad to be here." Rory replied.

Finn was at home playing Call of Duty when he heard a knock at the door.

He paused the game and opened the door. Sam was there, smiling at him.

"Hey Finn." Sam said.

"Hi Sam." Finn replied.

"Can we hang for a bit?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure." Finn replied.

Sam then followed Finn into the living room.

"Call of Duty?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda obsessed."

"What guy isn't?"

"Kurt."

Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I think he's more into Blaine."

"Yeah it's kinda weird. At first, Kurt was really into the whole sex idea but

now he's decided not to do it anymore. He wants to be only with Blaine and he

wants Blaine to only be with him." Finn said.

"Oh well." Sam said.

"You look really hot." Finn said.

"You do too."

"You know what? Why don't we make this game of Call of Duty sexy?"

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"We'll play a match, you versus me. The loser has to do something for the

winner."

"I like where this is headed. I'm in."

Finn threw Sam a controller. They set up a match against each other. Finn

killed Sam and thus won the first game.

"You get to suck my dick."

"Delicious." Sam replied.

Sam pulled down Finn's jeans zipper and reached inside his underwear until

he found Finn's cock and then he pulled it out. Sam wrapped his big lips around

Finn's dick and sucked on it causing Finn to tilt his head back and groan. Everyone

in Glee knew Sam gave the best blow jobs out of everyone in the club. After a few

minutes of Sam's lips around Finn's dick, including Sam gropping at Finn's cock,

Finn pulled Sam away.

"I was about to cum and I don't want to cum just yet. This was only the first

round." Finn replied.

Sam smiled and then picked up his controller again. This time, Sam beat Finn.

"Eat out my ass." Sam said.

Finn smirked and immediately pulled down Sam's jeans and boxers until he

was naked on the bottom. Finn pulled Sam's body closer to him. When Sam was in

position, Finn licked around Sam's ass causing Sam to let out a loud groan.

"Oh fuck that feels so good." Sam said.

"Yeah, you like that?" Finn asked.

"Oh my god, yes I do." Sam replied.

Finn was able to lick inside of the hole deeper and deeper causing Sam to yell

louder with sexual pleasure. After a few minutes, Finn pulled away.

"So last round?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Winner gets to fuck the loser in the ass." Finn replied.

"I wouldn't mind losing or winning." Sam said with a smile.

"Me either." Finn said.

As it happened, Sam was the winner. Sam grabbed some lubricant from the

table and squirted it into Finn's hole. Finn felt Sam's finger extend inside of him and

he loved it.

"More. More." Finn pleaded.

Sam did as requested, now sticking in two fingers.

"Oh yes." Finn said.

Sam then added a third finger and made sure to make contact with Finn's

prostate.

"Oh yeah, you're nice and tight, Finn." Sam said.

"Oh please fuck me with that dick." Finn replied.

"As you wish, Hudson." Sam replied.

Sam quickly removed his fingers and then slammed his penis into Finn's ass.

Finn yelled out for a second. Sam was a lot bigger than he thought. Sam fucked Finn

hard making sure to nail Finn's prostate with every thrust. Finn was taking it like

a submissive bitch rocking back and forth on Sam's dick.

"Oh fuck me with that fucking dick." Finn yelled out.

"That's it. Take it, you bitch." Sam spat out.

"I can't believe I'm taking this." Finn replied.

"Oh yeah, you're taking it all the way." Sam replied.

Sam pulled out and had sat on the sofa. Finn walked over and then slowly sat

down on Sam's dick. Finn then bounced up and down on top of it.

"Oh fuck yeah." Sam called out.

"OH MY GOD. I FUCKING LOVE PENIS!" Finn screamed.

"I LOVE THAT TIGHT ASSHOLE!" Sam screamed back.

Sam then shoved Finn off of the sofa and brought Finn's ass right up to his

dick. Sam slammed his penis in Finn's hole stretching it out for his dick. Sam felt

himself about to cum.

"Oh god, I'm gonna fucking lose it." Sam said.

"Cum all over my face." Finn demanded.

Sam pulled out and then shoved Finn onto the ground. With a few thrusts, he

emptied out his semen all over Finn's face.

"You look so pretty with my cum on your face." Sam said.

"I like it." Finn replied.

"Now it's your turn."

Finn grabbed his dick and pulled it up and down while Sam fingered Finn's

asshole. With the prostate and penile stimulation, Finn shot out his load in no time.

"Well look at that. It seems someone likes it in the ass." Sam replied.

"I'm probably gay. I loved that way too much." Finn said.

"Me too."

"Will you spend the night?"

"Fuck yeah."

Rory was walking in the hallway when he spotted Blaine looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Rory asked.

"I really want to meet up with you for sex." Blaine said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend though?" Rory asked.

"I do. He used to be open about sex but now he won't let me be with anyone

else."

"So why do you want to have sex with me?"

"Because you're hot and I'm horny. Will you meet up with me and promise

not to tell Kurt?"

"Sure thing."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I got a boner writing it lol. As always, let me know what you'd like to see later on. **


	14. Horny Warblers and Dominating Adrenaline

A/N: Some surprises in this chapter!

Warning: During the second scene, there will be some slurs which I understand may offend some people. I do not condone or support these words at all. I am gay and find them offensive and disgusting. The only reason I use them is because the character that I have picked would say them in this situation. If these words offend you, please skip over the second scene.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine looked up from his phone.

"What's up, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I asked you if you like this outfit."

"Oh, you look cute."

"You've said that about everything I've put on."

"That's because you look cute in everything, baby."

Kurt groaned.

"I need something that I look stunning in." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, I'd rather have you taking off clothes than putting them on." Blaine said.

"Oh no, Blaine. I'm done with that sexual stuff, I told you." Kurt replied.

"It could be just us, come on baby, I'm going insane."

"No, Blaine. I told you I'm waiting for a while."

Blaine then walked out of the room. His phone buzzed.

**Rory: I can't stop thinking about last night. **

Blaine smiled. He and Rory had a sexy skype session last night with each

other. Rory had showed Blaine his ass and had fingered himself in front of Blaine

and Blaine jerked off to it. Then both boys had shown each other their dicks and

both cummed shortly after.

**Blaine: I can't stop thinking about it either. I want the real thing though. **

Kurt walked out of his room and saw Blaine.

"Who are you texting?" Kurt asked.

"No one." Blaine replied.

"Obviously it's somebody." Kurt replied.

"Just Rory. I'm just talking to him about glee club." Blaine replied.

"Oh okay then. Well I'll find something to wear. You can go. Thanks for

your help." Kurt said.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and then kissed him.

"Thanks for being so understanding. I love you." Kurt added.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt then went back into his room and closed the door. Blaine walked

back to his car.

**Rory: I've been fooling around with Puck and I love it. But I want to try it out with other boys. **

** Blaine: Meet me in the locker room tomorrow after school. I'll have the stuff. **

Blaine then shut off his phone and then drove back to his home. Blaine

wanted people to think that he was proper and sweet but the truth was that Blaine

was a horny mutherfucker. Blaine had several sex toys and lubricant always at the

ready. As soon as Blaine got to his bedroom, Blaine reached for his lubricant and

started fingering himself to open himself up. Then he grabbed his six inch dildo

and placed it in his ass. Blaine then fucked himself with it.

"Oh my god. That's what I'm talking about, fuck. Right in my ass." Blaine

groaned out.

Blaine then gasped when he heard a knock on the door. He tried to

get up to answer it but the door was pushed open. Blaine looked up and saw

someone he didn't expect to see.

"This is something that I've wanted to see for a long time."

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"It's not what I'm doing. It's who I'm doing. And that who is you."

"But I – "

"Kurt doesn't have to know, Blaine."

Before Blaine could say a word, Sebastian grabbed the dildo in Blaine's

ass and thrusted it in causing Blaine to groan with pleasure.

"OH my god!" Blaine yelled out.

"Yeah, do you want it rougher?"

"Yes, please."

Sebastian then shoved the dildo as far into Blaine as he could and he

roughly shoved it in and out of Blaine's hole causing Blaine to scream out

profanities. Sebastian was getting a hard on and he removed his clothing and

let his cock out.

"That's so big." Blaine commented.

"Why don't you suck it, you bitch?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine couldn't help himself. He was a cock whore and he knew it. He

grabbed Sebastian's dick and shoved it in his mouth savoring the flavor. He

sucked on it and licked all over it. Sebastian started fucking Blaine's mouth

and he loved the feeling of Blaine's warm mouth over his penis. Blaine loved

feeling so stuffed with penis. Sebastian suddenly pulled away which made

Blaine whimper.

"I don't want to cum yet. I want to cum in your ass." Sebastian said.

Blaine groaned once again. Sebastian removed the dildo and yanked

Blaine's body over to him. He positioned Blaine's ass in the air and Blaine's legs

on his shoulders and then he slid his cock in Blaine's tight hole.

"You're so fucking tight." Sebastian said.

"Oh your cock feels so good in me. More! More!" Blaine said.

"You're such a needy little bitch."

Sebastian slammed his entire penis into Blaine, making sure to hit his

prostate gland with every thrust. Blaine jerked off his cock while Sebastian

fuck him and within moments, Blaine was losing it.

"SEBASTIAN!" Blaine yelled.

He shot his cum all over himself.

"YOU'RE SUCH A HOT SON OF A BITCH, YOU COCK SLUT!" Sebastian yelled.

As promised, Sebastian shot his semen into Blaine's tight asshole. Sebastian then

Collapsed onto Blaine and he kissed him again.

"That was fucking great." Sebastian said.

"Fuck yeah it was." Blaine said.

"You're such a slut." Sebastian replied.

"I just love penis so much." Blaine replied.

"I do too." Sebastian said.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Blaine asked.

"I'd like that." Sebastian replied.

Jesse liked the idea of dominating someone during sex. He liked the idea of

degrading someone during sex and treating them like shit. So naturally when he

was in the locker room and he saw Puck, Finn and Sam walk in. His mind started

to race.

"Boys, this is what's gonna happen. You're gonna do what I say when I say it.

Got it?"

The three boys nodded.

"Good boys. Now Sam get on your knees and suck my dick. Finn and Puck

take your clothes off. Don't keep me waiting."

Sam immediately got on his knees and took Jesse's dick out of his pants. He

grabbed it and sucked on it. Jesse groaned.

"That's it, you little slut. Suck my dick." Jesse said.

Finn and Puck stripped off their clothes and were completely naked.

"Get hard." Jesse demanded.

Finn and Puck both started jacking each other off and took only seconds to

get hard.

"And you take off your clothes." Jesse said.

Sam did as he was told until he was naked. Jesse got naked as well.

"Lubricant is for fucking pussies. We're not using that shit. Finn, get over

here you stupid piece of shit. Put your hands on knees on the bench. You're taking

my monster dick in your ass. As for you two whores, Sam get on the floor and Puck

fuck him like the rough man whore you are. Now get to it."

Sam got on the floor and Puck stood over him while Finn got on the bench

with his hands and knees on top of it. Jesse and Puck both slid their cocks into

their boys. Jesse and Puck groaned with pleasure while both Finn and Sam hissed

from the pain.

"Did I say you could complain, you stupid faggot?" Jesse said angrily.

"I'm sorry, it just hurts." Finn replied.

"I don't give a fucking shit about it. You're fucking blessed that you get my

dick. Now shut the fuck up and take it, you bitch."

Jesse slammed into Finn more which caused Finn to tear up at the pain.

Jesse was well endowed and it hurt. Puck was also rough with Sam but Sam was

more used to having dick in his ass so he took it better.

"Loosen up." Jesse demanded.

"I'm trying. Really I am." Finn said.

"Not fucking good enough, you queer." Jesse spat out.

Finn then took a deep breath and then started moving his ass back on

Jesse's penis. Jesse groaned.

"That's what I'm talking about. Your ass fucking loves it."

Jesse slammed into Finn harder and harder and Finn slammed his body

back onto Jesse's dick.

"Okay now switch."

Finn took Sam's position and Sam took Finn's. Puck fucked Finn's hole

as hard as he could.

"More! More! Please!" Finn begged.

"Such a fucking whore, you are Finn." Puck said.

"Jesse, give it to me harder." Sam replied.

"Whatever you say, homo." Jesse spat out.

Finn was always known to cum first and this time was no exception.

"PUCK! FUCK! PUCK!" Finn yelled.

He shot his cum all over himself. Puck followed suit cumming in Finn's

ass. Sam cummed on himself. Jesse pulled out.

"All of you three faggots get on your fucking knees." Jesse commanded.

Finn, Sam and Puck did so. Jesse stroked his dick and then shot his

load over all three boys. Finn and Puck got some on their face and Sam got some

in his mouth. Sam then made out with Finn, sharing Jesse's cum with him. Puck

then got in on the action too.

"Good boys. Until next time, homos." Jesse said.

Jesse left as did Finn, Puck and Sam. Blaine then walked in the room

waiting for Rory. Blaine gasped however when he saw Kurt.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I saw the texts on Rory's phone, Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Oh shit, Kurt. I can explain."

"Save it. All you care about is sex. You know what, fine? We're done. Go

enjoy having sex with all the men you want. I'm done with you." Kurt said.

Blaine watched as Kurt cried and left the room. Blaine felt awful but

his dick was still throbbing for some Irish asshole. What was a horny gay

man to do?

A/N: Also, I apologize for the duplicate. I meant for this chapter to post not a repeat of the old one. My apologies.


	15. Where Love Fails, Sex Prevails

**A/N: I want to say how sorry I am about taking SO FUCKING LONG to update! I've been busy but honestly I have no excuse. It was really bad! I hope you guys didn't forget! This chapter is a combination of all of the responses I got! I hope you guys like it! **

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned around. He saw Rory, who was smiling at him.

"Hi Rory." Blaine said sadly.

Rory walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay buddy?" Rory asked.

"Kurt just broke up with me." Blaine said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rory asked.

"Yes, it is. We've been dating for almost a year now."

Rory frowned.

"So you asked me if we could fuck while you were in a relationship?"

"Yes, I did. I'm just really fucking horny, okay?" Blaine asked.

"Let me help you take care of that." Rory replied.

Blaine shuttered as Rory immediately dropped to his knees. Rory smiled up

at Blaine and licked his lips. He then unzipped Blaine's jeans and reached in his

boxers to pull out his dick. Rory stroked Blaine's cock, causing the former Warbler

to groan loudly. Rory then licked Blaine's cock and then placed it in his mouth.

Blaine was yelling out obscenities now.

"Fuck, you're good at that." Blaine said.

"I've had a lot of practice." Rory replied.

"Oh yeah? Lots of guys from Ireland?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah and some here too."

Blaine was curious who but he was interrupted from his thoughts when

Rory's tongue glided across the slit of his cock. Blaine pulled away and dropped his

pants and removed his wife beater. Rory removed his polo and his tight jeans to

reveal his body.

"You're so fucking hot." Rory said.

"You're not so bad yourself." Blaine replied.

"I'm so ready for this."

"Do you have any lube?" Blaine asked.

Rory nodded. He went to his locker and pulled some out and handed it to

Blaine. Blaine squirted some lube on his fingers and slowly inserted a finger into the

Irish boy's ass.

"SHIT, BLAINE!" Rory yelled.

"Yeah you like that?" Blaine asked seductively.

"MORE!"

Blaine added more lube and inserted a second finger in followed by a third.

Rory was rocking back and forth on Blaine's fingers, moaning out his name while he

did.

"GIVE ME YOUR COCK!" Rory said.

"Wow. I didn't realize you were such a slut." Blaine replied.

"SUCH A FUCKING SLUT FOR COCK!" Rory yelled out.

Rachel had walked by the boy's locker room and to her it had sounded like

Rory had said: "Such a lucky dot for dock." She shrugged and walked away.

"Alright, fine." Blaine said.

Blaine picked Rory up and put him on his hands and knees on one of the

benches. Blaine lined up his cock with Rory's asshole and slammed it in.

"SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Blaine yelled.

"SO FUCKING HUGE!" Rory yelled.

Blaine pumped in and out of Rory, loving how tight his ass felt around his

cock. After several minutes in that position, Blaine pulled out of Rory and sat down

on the bench. Rory then lowered himself onto Blaine's dick, facing him as he did so.

Rory rocked himself on Blaine's dick, loving every minute of it.

"FUCK, IRISH BOY!" Blaine yelled.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Rory yelled out.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!" Blaine yelled.

Rory let himself off of Blaine's dick and stroked it, watching Blaine's face

come undone as Blaine's semen shot out of his dick.

"HOLY SHIT!" Blaine yelled.

Blaine then picked Rory up in his arms, and fingered his ass while Rory

stroked his cock. In only a matter of seconds, Rory came hard.

"That was so grand." Rory said.

"I'm glad you liked it. I liked it too." Blaine said.

"Maybe being single is a good thing. That way you can fuck as many dudes as

you want." Rory said.

"Yeah, maybe it is."

GLEE

Kurt always wanted to appear that he was strong. He may be vulnerable and

bullying may have hurt him in the past but he always came across like a fierce diva.

But he couldn't stop himself from crying as he ran down the hallway, trying to get as

far away from Blaine as possible. Kurt knew that Blaine was probably having sex

with Rory right now and it just hurt him. Kurt suddenly found himself running into

someone.

"I'm s-s-sorry." Kurt sobbed.

"What's up, buddy?" Puck asked.

"B-Blaine cheated on me. With R-Rory." Kurt said.

"Really? What a fucking douche. Hey, you know what we should do?"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"We should fuck right in front of him."

"What good would that do?"

"It shows that asshole that you don't fucking need him. You're hot as hell, you

can get way more cock than he can."

"You think?"

"I know."

"I'm in. He always goes to one of the empty classrooms to study. Let's see him

walk in on us fucking."

Kurt grabbed Puck's arm and forced him into the classroom.

"Now fuck me as if your life depended on it." Kurt demanded.

Puck grabbed Kurt's ass and slammed his body against his. He crashed his

lips against Kurt's and probed his tongue against Kurt's lips until Kurt opened his

mouth to let Kurt in. The two boys played tonsil hockey for a while before Puck got

to unbuttoning his jeans and Kurt taking off his own clothes.

"You've got about a minute to open me up, Puck." Kurt said.

Puck grabbed Kurt and put him on one of the dicks. He grabbed his lube,

which he always had with him and fingered Kurt's hole. Kurt moaned in response.

Puck then added more fingers and then he sat on the desk and picked up Kurt and

sat him right on his dick. At that moment, Blaine walked in. Puck slammed his dick

into Kurt's hole as Kurt bounced up and down.

"Oh, Fuck Puck! That feels so good!" Kurt yelled out.

"Fuck yeah it does, princess. You're so fucking tight." Puck replied.

Blaine couldn't help but become jealous about his ex-boyfriend being fucked

by another guy. But Blaine was hard as hell. Puck was hot, and watching those two

fuck was a huge turn on.

"Look at that, you dick. I'm fucking your boyfriend. How do you feel about

that?" Puck asked angrily.

"You can do that if you want. And he's my ex boyfriend." Blaine said.

"OH, PUCK!" Kurt yelled out.

"Looks like you lost a hot as hell dude." Puck replied.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Excuse me, I have to go." Blaine said.

Blaine quickly ran out with tears in his eyes.

"He was totally fucking crying. What a baby." Puck replied.

"Was he seriously crying?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, princess."

"Excellent!"

Kurt then rolled off of Puck and offered his ass on the teacher's desk which

Puck graciously accepted. Puck slammed his cock into Kurt's hole, trying to find the

boy's prostate.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Kurt yelled.

Jackpot. Puck felt himself starting to lose it, so he flipped Kurt over and

drilled his ass that way. Puck jerked off Kurt's cock and watched as the boy's semen

exploded over his cock and thighs. When Kurt's ass tightened around Puck's cock,

Puck couldn't help but cum inside the boy.

"Fuck, that was so hot." Puck said.

"Yeah, that was nice. Thanks." Kurt said meekly.

"For the record, Blaine was totally jealous and turned on."

"Perfect. Thank you." Kurt said.

Kurt put on his clothes and then left the room.

"What do you mean breaking up?" Finn asked.

"Really? Are you really that stupid?" Rachel asked.

"Hey!"

"Finn, you were having sex with a bunch of guys. You're gay."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Be in denial about it as much as you want but we're over. And honestly, Finn.

I found someone better than you who treats me right."

"Who?"

Quinn walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Ready to go, Rach?"

"Yes, Quinn."

Finn was shocked as he saw Rachel and Quinn make out right in front of him.

"Later gigantor." Quinn said with a smirk.

Finn watched as Quinn grabbed Rachel's ass. Finn then walked away very

angrily.

"FUCKING HELL!" Finn yelled.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Finn jumped.

"Who's there?"

"Relax. I'm only here for your pleasure."

"What are you talking about?"

Sebastian came out from behind a row of lockers and smiled at Finn.

"Who the hell are you?" Finn asked.

"My name is Sebastian. I just transferred here from Dalton Academy."

"Oh do you know Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Oh I definitely know Blaine. My goal is to make him mine."

"Well good luck with that."

Finn started to walk away. Sebastian walked behind him and smacked his

ass.

"Hey!"

"Didn't you hear what I said? I'm only here for your pleasure."

"You want Blaine. I'm Finn Hudson."

"I do want Blaine but it doesn't mean I don't want to play the field a little bit

first."

"You sound like a slut."

"Rumor has it, so are you."

"I'm NOT a slut!"

"I can tell by how your ass is shaped that you've had lots of cock in there."

Finn blushed.

"Can we not talk about this out in public?"

"Oh are you one of those closet dudes? Oh okay. That's cool, I guess. We can

fuck in the closet, no problem."

"Woah, us?"

"Yeah, why not? You're hot, I'm hot. Makes sense to me."

"I like the way you talk."

"Many men do."

Finn grabbed Sebastian and walked into the closet with him.

"HOLY SHIT! OH FUCK!"

Finn and Sebastian both were shocked to see Azimio and Karofsky fucking in

the closet.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Azimio yelled.

"Woah, what a huge cock." Sebastian said.

Finn had to agree. Azimio was huge.

"HE SAID GET OUT!" Karofsky yelled.

"Woah, boys. I think I have a solution that will benefit all of us well. Finn and I

were actually going to engage in a little sex ourselves and well you know what they

say? The more the merrier. We won't say a word about this to anyone. But why

don't we have a little mini-orgy right here and now?"

"As long as you don't tell anybody about this. It's cool." Azimio said.

"We won't."

In a matter of minutes, Sebastian and Finn were both naked and Sebastian

and Karofsky were pinned against the closet wall while Azimio and Finn both had

their cocks out.

"Ready for this?" Finn and Azmio asked.

"Bring it." Sebastian and Karofsky replied.

Finn and Azimio then slammed their cocks into their partner's asses while

they fucked them hardcore. Sebastian and Karofsky both groaned in delight. Finn

and Azimio then turned to each other and made out while they fucked their boys.

Sebastian and Karofsky then did the same. After several minutes of that, Finn and

Azimio switched positions with Finn fucking Karofsky and Azimio fucking Sebastian.

"Oh yeah, I've always wanted black cock." Sebastian said.

"I've always wanted your cock in me, Finn." Karofsky said.

Finn and Azimio both lost their shit at the same time and came hard in their

fuck buddies's asses. Finn then sucked on Sebastian's cock and took all of it in his

mouth and swallowed all of Sebastian's cum. Azimio fingered Karofsky's ass roughly

and yelled at Karofsky calling him a huge slut. Karofsky lot his cum in a matter of

seconds.

"Well that was hot." Finn said.

"Fuck yeah it was." Sebastian said.

"Remember not a word to anyone." Karofsky said.

"Or we'll kick your ass." Azimio added.

Both boys got dressed and walked out.

"Well you were a great lay." Finn said.

"So were you, big boy." Sebastian replied.

"So here's my number. Call me if you want to do what we just did again."

Finn gave Sebastian his number, got dressed and walked out of the closet.

"Fucking score." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine was home alone at his house, crying and thinking about how much he

missed Kurt. Why did his hormones have to rage the way they did? Blaine then

heard the doorbell and rose out of bed. He opened the door to find Burt Hummel

looking at him.

"Mr. Hummel. What's going on?"

"I know what you did to my son. Now you're gonna pay for it." Burt said

angrily.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one! I tried to do as many requests as I could! I promise I'll get to more! Thanks for all your reviews! Only one more until I have 100 reviews! It means so much to me! Thanks guys! Keep sending suggestions!**


	16. Out in the Open

**A/N: This will be part one of the final parts of the fic. I am considering doing a SeBlaine spin off if you're interested. But this is going to be a multi-part chapter fic. **

"Mr. Hummel."

"How could you Blaine?"

Burt walked into Blaine's house and eyed him up and down angrily. Blaine

started to back away.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt Kurt. I just-I'm so sorry."

Blaine was in tears now. He hoped that Mr. Hummel would see that he was

genuinely sorry for what he did to his son. Burt took a pair of handcuffs out of his

pocket.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Blaine."

Blaine then started to figure out what was going to happen here."

"No, please Mr. Hummel. No don't do this to me." Blaine said.

"You've been bad, Blaine. You're going to be punished." Burt replied.

Blaine knew that running away was useless. He knew Burt could catch him

easily. All he could was try to stall him. He knew his parents were coming home

soon.

"Kurt wasn't so innocent either. He was having sex with Puck in an empty

classroom."

Burt stopped moving for a moment as if to process what he had just heard.

"This isn't about my perfect son. This is about you."

Burt then continued to move forward and then he grabbed Blaine and forced

him on his knees. Burt then unzipped his pants and grabbed Blaine's head and

forced his cock into Blaine's mouth. Burt groaned while Blaine whimpered. Burt

fucked Blaine's mouth with his huge cock. Blaine had trouble taking it all and it

made his throat sore and irritated to take it all.

"Suck that dick, you stupid whore. If all you wanted was sex, then take my big

daddy cock into your whore mouth, you stupid slut." Burt yelled out.

Blaine was now tearing up from the insults that Burt was yelling at him. He

was usually a fan of kinky sex but not like this. Before Blaine knew what was

happening, Burt had removed his pants and was thrusting his dick inside of him.

Since Burt hadn't bothered to prepare Blaine for the intrusion, it hurt very badly.

Burt grabbed Blaine and thrust his cock inside of Blaine, nailing him against the

staircase.

"That's what you get. How does it feel Blaine?" Burt asked angrily.

"Please stop!" Blaine yelled out. "I'm so sorry." He added.

What happened next was a complete blur for Blaine. The pain was so

intense that he started to pass out. He remembered seeing his parents race in

to find Burt fucking their son. They screamed and panicked and Blaine's father

took Burt away and started to fight him while his Mom called the police. Blaine

quickly ran upstairs, not wanting to talk to his parents or deal with what he knew

would happen. Blaine quickly walked into the shower, desperate to feel clean.

Blaine tried to ignore the knocks on his bedroom door. He didn't want to talk to

anyone.

"Wait, so I'm really confused." Rachel said.

"I agree with my girlfriend." Quinn said.

"Well, Jesse was found trying to seduce a fourteen year old boy and the

school board found out about it and kicked him out."

"But what about the whole locker room thing?" Finn asked.

"Figgins left me a warning. Sue was furious, of course but she relented.

Figgins also got rid of the cameras in the school. There was a ton of angry parents

that hated that their student's were not being trusted in their own school. So it's

as if everything is back to normal." Will said.

Rachel stood up.

"Well Mr. Schue. Maybe that's a good thing. I think I speak for everyone when

I say that while our hormones did enjoy the experience, all and all this turned out to

be a very negative time for the New Directions. Sex without love and between more

than one person should not be done. Plain and simple."

"Speak for yourself. The sex was great." Puck said.

"Guys! I know that this experience was bad. But it's all over now. Don't worry.

I know we got really out of place and I even had to leave school but it's done. Now

let's focus on preparing for Nationals." Will said.

Rachel clapped while the rest of New Directions groaned. Everyone then was

shocked to see Principal Figgins walk into the choir room.

"I would like to see Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson in my office." Figgins said.

Everyone looked to Kurt and Blaine, who both seemed shocked to be called

by their principal. The boys walked out of the choir room with Figgins.

"Were they caught fucking?" Santana asked.

"Santana!" Will exclaimed.

"What? We all know they fuck like rabbits."

"They broke up." Puck said.

"Have a seat." Principal Figgins said.

Kurt and Blaine both sat in one of his chairs.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"There was an incident last night that happened at the Anderson home."

"Why does that concern me?" Kurt asked.

"It involved your father." Figgins replied.

Kurt looked at Blaine skeptically but Blaine had his eyes on the wall, away

from Kurt. Kurt turned back to Figgins.

"What did my father do? Is he okay?"

Figgins shook his head.

"Kurt, your father raped Blaine last night."

Kurt jumped out of his chair.

"WHAT? YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, Blaine's parents saw him do it. He was arrested this morning."

"That can't be. My dad left last night and he told me he was going to a

conference for work and that'd he be back on Monday."

Kurt couldn't hide his tears now. His father must have lied to him.

"I'm very sorry Kurt."

"Well, what am I going to do without my father? Live on my own? But what

about college? I don't have the money to pay for it on my own."

"We are happy for you to talk to one of the guidance counselors when you

are ready, Kurt."

"Well I'm not ready." Kurt snapped.

Kurt then left he room in tears.

"Let me go talk to him." Blaine said quietly.

Blaine walked out of the room and saw Kurt sitting on the floor, with his

arm covering his eyes.

"Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt looked up. Blaine sat next to him.

"I don't know what to say to you. I'm just so sorry."

"Kurt, it's not your fault. If anything it was my fault. I should have never

cheated on you."

"Blaine, my father had no right to do that to you. Rape is never okay. I just

don't understand why my father would do something like this. I'm so sorry."

Blaine gave Kurt a hug.

"It's okay. And for the record, my parents would have no problem paying

for your college tuition, wherever you go. They know you and they love you."

Kurt smiled and wiped away his tears.

"Thanks, Blaine. That means a lot."

"How about we go out to lunch? My treat."

"I'd like that."

Blaine helped Kurt get up and the two boys left the school.

Finn was really looking forward to the weekend. It was his favorite time of

the week. Today was Friday and he was ready to just go home and kick it with the

boys. No drama, no bullshit, just hanging out with the guys. Puck and Sam were

with him in the car and Finn was so excited to play some video games, eat junk

food and definitely watch some porn with his dudes. Carole was away talking to

the police about Burt, and Kurt hadn't been home all day.

"So here's the place boys." Finn said with a smile.

"Yeah we know that, caption obvious." Puck snapped.

"Where's the Doritos?" Sam asked.

Finn pointed them out and Sam went over to eat them. Puck grabbed a beer

and threw one over to Finn, who dropped it.

"Nice catch, Finnessa." Puck joked.

Finn picked it up and the three boys went up to his room to play Halo. The

game was going great and was really fun until Puck spilled his beer on the Xbox

and broke it. Finn was really mad but Puck promised he'd get him a new one.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Finn asked.

Puck and Sam looked at each other and winked.

"I have an idea." Puck said.

Sam smiled and closed the door and locked it. Both boys looked at Finn with

a smirk on their faces.

"What idea?" Finn asked.

"Take off your clothes, Hudson." Puck snapped.

"What? I thought we were gonna stop that stuff."

"He said take off your fucking clothes, Hudson." Sam yelled.

"Did he stutter, you whore?" Puck asked.

"No."

"Then take them off!"

Finn did as he was told, taking off his shirt and jeans. Puck then grabbed his

boxers and ripped them apart. Finn was completely bare and exposed.

"Aren't you guys gonna get naked too?" Finn asked.

"Did we say you could speak, you little slut?" Sam asked.

"Why are you guys talking like that?"

"Shut up!" Puck yelled.

Puck smacked his ass which caused Finn to yell.

"Here's how it's gonna work, Hudson. You're our bitch. You do exactly what

we say when we say it. You don't talk unless you're spoken to. Listen to Puck and I,

and you won't get hurt. Got it?"

"Yes." Finn answered.

"Good boy." Puck replied.

"Now I'm gonna suck your dick and get you nice and wet. Does that sound

good?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Another thing. Call us master." Sam said.

"Yes, master."

Sam got on Finn's bed and got to working on sucking Finn's dick. Sam had

a big mouth which made it very easy for him to suck cock. Finn couldn't help but

groan with sexual delight as Sam took his cock in his mouth, sucking up and down

making Finn's cock grow. Sam stroked Finn's balls while he sucked Finn's dick. Puck

licked his finger and then stuck it into Finn's ass. Puck made sure to open up Finn's

passage.

"Master, I think I'm gonna cum." Finn said.

Sam pulled away and Puck pulled his finger out. Finn whined. Puck then got

out a cock ring and put it on Finn's dick.

"You don't cum until we say you can. Got it?" Puck stated.

Finn nodded. Puck and Sam undressed which made Finn's dick grow even

more. Finn desperately wanted to cum but he knew he couldn't with the cock ring

on him.

"Get on all fours, your ass facing me." Puck demanded.

Finn followed orders. Sam walked over and stood on the bed, with his dick

facing Finn's mouth while Puck's dick was facing Finn's ass. Puck grabbed some

lube, and coated his fingers with it and then he finger-fucked Finn's ass. Finn loved

it.

"I want to hear you beg, Finn." Puck said.

"Please fuck me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Please fuck me with your cock." Finn said.

"I can't hear you."

"FUCK ME WITH YOUR MONSTER COCK! PLEASE, I WANT YOU IN ME!"

"Such a needy little bitch."

Puck put his cock in Finn's ass and humped him slowly at first and then

went faster. Finn yelled out.

"FUCK ME! OH GOD THAT FEELS GOOD! DON'T STOP!" Finn yelled.

"HEY! PUT SAM'S COCK IN YOUR MOUTH AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Puck

yelled.

Sam slammed his cock in Finn's throat to shut him up. It worked. Soon, there

was a rhythm to it. Puck was balls deep in Finn while Sam was also balls deep in

Finn. Both cocks slammed into Finn's openings at the same time and Finn loved

every minute of it.

As Puck nailed Finn's prostate, Puck couldn't help but lose his shit and cum

into Finn's tight ass. Sam heard Puck's cries and then he lost control and came in

Finn's mouth.

"Look how fucking hot you are with our cum in your fucking holes." Sam said.

Finn groaned.

"Should we let him cum?" Puck asked.

"I think so. Finny's been a good boy." Sam replied.

Puck took off the cock ring and jacked Finn's dick off. Finn lost it quickly

and yelled.

"Holy shit. That was hot." Finn replied.

"We thought it might be fun to dominate you." Puck said.

"It was awesome." Finn replied.

The three boys smiled and kissed each other. What the boys didn't realize

was that a man had just watched the boys have sex together. He recorded it and

posted it on a website and then sent an email to all of the faculty at McKinley with

the link.

**A/N: I apologize if anyone was offended by the Burt/Blaine but it was what**

**I wanted for the story. This fic is rated M too. Part Two will be up soon. Reviews are awesome! **


	17. Bad Boys Must Be Punished

**A/N: ALAS! This is where it all ends. I hope you enjoy the finale. I just want to say thank you to everyone who read/alerted/favorited/reviewed this story! It's been going on for ten months! I can't believe it! I'm going to work on a new story which I'm planning to be more relationship based (but sex will be frequent, I assure you. I think it'll focus on Blaine, and the Warblers, or my take on them anyway ;) I just want to thank you all for your support. It means the world to me. And without further adue, the second half of the end of the fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

"You can't be serious!" Finn yelled.

"I am very serious, Mr. Hudson. All of you boys are minors. It is considered

child pornography and it has no place in this school." Figgins said.

Will walked over and placed a hand on Finn.

"These boys were video taped without their consent. The owner of the video

is responsible for this crime, not the boys."

"Yes, Schuester but we don't know who taped it. We do know who was in the

video and those boys deserve to be punished. I always knew your bisexual primates

couldn't resist their hormonal urges." said Sue.

"Principal Figgins, if I can find the person responsible for filming the video

and sending you the link, will you let the boys off the hook?"

Principal Figgins sighed.

"I guess that I can consider it." He said.

"Good. Come on boys." Will said.

Will walked out of the office, following Finn, Sam and Puck.

"How are we going to find who taped the video? I mean, there are like a lot of

kids at this school." Finn said.

"Come on, Finn. Try to think. Who had access to your room?"

"Only Mom, Burt and Kurt." Finn said.

"Well it would be fucked up if your mom did it, Burt's in jail and Kurt

wouldn't do that. I mean he might jack off to it but he'd never send it out." Puck said.

Will put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"It has to be somebody else, Finn. Think!"

Finn then thought very hard about it and his face turned to his classic

constipated baby face look. After a few moments, he snapped his fingers.

"A while back, the guys had a – umm a party and we invited Karofsky."

"Karofsky? Why would he do something like this?" Sam asked.

"He's always been an enemy of glee club and he's a major closet case. Also,

Finn and I have definitely given him a lot of shit for being such an ass." Puck said.

"Maybe he put up a video of us fucking as a way of pay back." Finn said.

"Well let's find out." Will replied.

The four men then went to look for Karofsky.

Mike had to get away from it all. Tina was talking to him about some shit that

he didn't even care about and it was just driving him crazy. Mike knew that he was

definitely curious about guys. Ever since his time with Blaine, Mike always had an

interest in dudes. But Mike was curious to try to bottom because he had never done

that before. Mike knew that finding horny guys in Glee wouldn't be hard but Mike

was more interested in finding somebody older to fuck him. He quickly found

himself at Scandals, the gay bar Blaine had told him about. He was looking for an

older guy to fuck when he saw someone who he hadn't expected to see here.

"Mr. Schue?" Mike asked.

Will turned around.

"Mike? Hey, what a small world." He said.

"What are you doing at a gay bar?" Mike asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied.

"To be honest, I want some cock."

"Really? Well I know a guy who wants some ass."

"Seriously? Who?"

"Me."

Mike watched Will as he licked his lips and ran his hands through his curly

hair.

"Can you top?" Mike asked.

"Of course. I've been a bottom for a while and I really wanna try topping."

"Same with me, except the other way around."

"Let's find a room and get involved."

Will pushed past several men making out to find a spare bedroom. It looked

pretty cheap and upon further inspection, Will thought he saw some used condom

wrappers but he didn't care because Mike was already getting to work on stripping

his clothes off. Will heard the rumor about Asian men but when Mike took off his

boxers, Will knew that rumor was complete bullshit. Mike was well endowed down

there. Mike then got on top of Will and kissed him, grinding his ass against Will's

pants. Will immediately got hard.

"Take off your fucking pants." Mike said.

Will quickly nodded and removed his pants, exposing his cock. Mike threw

his teacher against the crusty old bed and sucked his cock causing groans from his

teacher. Mike licked his lips and swallowed Will's entire member in his mouth while

Will stroked his hair.

"Fuck. Mike, I'm gonna cum soon if you don't stop."

Mike heard Will and stopped sucking on Will.

"Did you bring lube?"

"I always have some."

Will took off his shirt and then reached into his pocket and got some lube.

Mike faced his ass towards Will's mouth. Before Will lubed up Mike, he decided to

give a little something for Mike. Will ate Mike out, circling his tongue inside Mike's

tight Asian hole. Mike yelled out as Will probed him. Will then squirted out the lube

on his fingers and then finger-fucked his student causing Mike to groan with

pleasure. One finger, turned to two which turned to three as Mike stretched more

and more to fit his teacher.

"Fuck me now, Mr. Schue."

"I'm sorry?"

"Fuck me with your big fucking dick." Mike blurted out.

Will grabbed Mike and placed him on top of his dick. Mike slowly sat on

Will's cock, trying to accept the intrusion. After a few moments of pain, Mike took

a deep breath and relaxed.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Will said.

"Oh please."

Will thrusted all of his body weight into his hips and he rocked his cock in

and out of Mike's ass. Mike was the best dancer in Glee which turned out to be a

great sexual tool as well. Mike thrusted his hips around in circles as he rode Will's

cock. Will sat back and watched with awe as Mike practically danced with his cock

inside of him.

"Oh fuck that feels good!" Mike yelled.

"You're so fucking tight." Will replied.

"I love being a bottom. I love how full I feel and FUCK! I love having my

prostate fucked. Tina never touches me in here."

"You'll find that a man knows how to treat another man better than a girl

does."

"OH FUCK!" Mike yelled. "RIGHT IN MY PROSTATE! GOD!"

Will was now fucking Mike as hard as he possibly could, making sure to hit

his prostate with every thrust.

"OH I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA OHHHHHH!"

Mike shot his semen all over Will's chest. When Mike cummed, his ass

tightened around Will's cock so much that Will couldn't help but scream out his

pupil's name and cum inside of him.

"That was so amazing. I've gotta bottom more often." Mike said.

"And I've gotta top more often." Will replied.

"Did you find Karofsky?" Sam asked.

"Nope. I don't know where he is. I checked all over the school." Puck replied.

"Did he skip school?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

The three boys knew that time was of the essence. They had to get Karofsky

to confess to the crime before the end of the day. And they only had two periods left

to go. As luck would have it, the boys found Karofsky in the locker room. Finn and

Puck both pinned him against the wall.

"What the fuck?" Karofsky asked angrily.

"Just admit it!" Finn yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Karofsky asked.

"You filmed us fucking." Sam replied.

"What? I did not!" He yelled.

Puck punched him in the gut.

"Don't fucking lie to us!" He yelled.

"I'm not! Let go of me! Is this some kind of sex fantasy? Everyone at school

knows the Nude Erections are just a bunch of whores."

"Confess already!" Finn yelled.

"I don't even know you all three fucked in front of a camera. And seriously

I've never even been in your room."

"You were there for our sex game." Puck said.

"Okay, one time but that was months ago. If I wanted to film you, I would

have done it then."

"Dude makes sense." Sam said.

Puck and Finn let him go. Karofsky walked away in disgust.

"Great. Now we have no leads!" Finn said.

The bell rang.

"And we have only one period left and it's Glee. Looks like we're getting

expelled." Puck said.

The boys all walked sadly into Glee. None of the three boys could focus,

Rachel spent the whole time talking about songs she wanted to sing for

Sectionals and none of the guys cared. Rachel was about ready to sing when

Figgins made a PSA.

"Would Will Schuester and Mike Chang please report to my office now."

Will and Mike both walked out of the choir room with concerned looks

on their faces.

"Just sing already, Rachel." Kurt said.

"Have a seat, Will, Mike." Figgins said.

Will and Mike did so.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Mike, you have been a perfect student and gentlemen ever since you came

to this school so I am shocked that you would participate in such activities."

"What are you talking about?"

"This."

Will and Mike's jaws dropped when Figgins played a video version of their

sexual encounter at Scandals on his computer.

"WHAT? That was private!" Will said.

"ENOUGH! I can not have anymore of these sexual encounters sent to me.

It is against the law to have sex with a minor, Will. I personally like you and I want

you to try and heal from your sexual addiction but you must do it on your own time

and you need to leave my school. I gave you your chance and you blew it. You're

fired. And as for you, Mike. You will be suspended from school."

"What? No please you can't do that." Mike said.

"Consider yourself lucky, I didn't expel you. One week. Think about what

you've done."

"Sir, we didn't send you this. It was David Karofsky. He must have filmed us

and we didn't know it."

"Are you certain of this?"

"Positive."

Principal Figgins pressed his hand on the microphone button.

"Would David Karofsky please come to my office."

After a few minutes, Dave walked in.

"What?" He asked sternly.

"David, your teacher has accused you of videotaping a sexual meeting with

another one of his students. Is this true?"

"THIS AGAIN? I didn't do it! I didn't even know you two fucked. Hell, I don't

even know where you guys were. I didn't do this so stop accusing me!"

And with that, he left.

"Well, it seems as though your accusation was wrong. You have fifteen

minutes to – "

"Wait."

Will, Mike and Figgins looked to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I did it. I filmed them and I filmed Finn, Sam and Puck."

"Why would you do that?" Will asked.

"BECAUSE IT NEEDS TO STOP! ALL OF THIS SEX! SEX HAS RUINED MY

LIFE! MY RELATIONSHIPS! MY FAMILY! EVERYTHING! I CAN'T HAVE THIS

ANYMORE! IT NEEDS TO END NOW!"

"It's illegal to film children having sex."

"I DIDN'T DO THIS FOR PROFIT! I DID IT TO END THIS SEX-CRAZED

FAD ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"I see. Well under the circumstances, I'm just going to put this behind us."

Figgins said.

"You're going to forget this?" Mike asked.

"Forget what?" Figgins asked back.

Will smiled.

"We'll just be going then." Will said.

Will and Mike left and returned to Glee. Finn, Sam and Puck were happy to

know that they would no longer be expelled. The whole glee club celebrated and

rejoiced together except for one member who they did not miss.

Will was in his office, packing up ready to go to Sectionals when he heard a

knock on the door.

"Come in." Will said.

Finn opened the door.

"Hey, Mr. Schue." Finn said.

"Hey Finn." Will replied.

"Can I sit?"

"Please."

Finn sat down.

"Well that was quite the few months."

"You can say that again."

"Well that was quite the few months."

Will laughed.

"Yeah. I learned my lesson. I need to be more responsible. And even though

my hormones are on fire, I need to just masturbate, no more sex for this guy."

"It's my fault too. I shouldn't have gotten anyone else involved."

"Don't blame yourself, Finn. I started all of this."

Finn smiled for a moment.

"You know it's funny to think that it all started with just you and me. I mean,

no one else did it, it was just you and me right here in this office. That seems like

ages ago."

"Yeah. How about that?"

"It's just funny."

Will sat on his desk.

"I'm glad that Kurt put an end to all of this. I thought his actions were

extreme but I'm glad that he put a stop to this. It was destroying all of us. You

can't have sex with someone you don't love, it just doesn't work."

"I don't regret being with you. I know it's dumb but I really love you."

"I love you too. I know you're young but I want you."

Finn then smirked.

"Mr. Schue, I have to tell you something."

"What's that, Finn?"

"In all the commotion, I forgot to do my Spanish homework."

Will smiled.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to punish you."

Finn smiled. Will then changed his expression.

"On your knees, bitch." Will commanded.

Finn grinned and got to his knees. He instantly took Will's cock in his mouth

and sucked on it. He took Will's whole length on his mouth, loving the taste. Will

grabbed Finn's hair and slid his cock in and out of Finn's mouth, loving how good it

felt. Will took off the rest of his clothes while he was being sucked.

"Take off all your clothes, slut." Will exclaimed.

Finn did so.

"Bend over."

Finn bended over Will's desk with his ass in the air. Will fingered Finn's hole,

making sure to stretch out his ass. Will then stuck his cock in Finn, loving the

tightness that Finn's ass always provided. Even though Will loved all of the boys

he had fucked over the past few months, Finn was his favorite. Will made sure to

slam his prostate.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good." Finn said.

"Yeah, you like that bitch? You like that cock in your ass." Will replied.

"Yes, sir. Oh fuck it feels good. Oh god!"

"That's that prostate, Finn. Remember us dudes have it but not the girls."

"Oh harder!" Finn yelled.

Will slammed his cock in Finn as hard as he fucking could. Will then sucked

on Finn's flesh, making sure to leave a hickey there. Finn was his and no one else's.

Will sat on top of Finn and fucked his ass while kissing him.

"Oh, I love you." Finn said.

"I love you too Finn." Will replied.

And with that, Finn and Will both came as hard as they ever could. Both

boys kissed some more. Will didn't pull out of Finn for a while. He just stayed on

top of him and kissed him.

"Finn, this has to stay between you and me."

"It will, I promise."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I guess I always knew I'd fall for you. Who would have known that me

forgetting my homework would turn out to be the best mistake of my life?"

Will kissed Finn on the lips again and smiled at him.

"What can I say? Bad boys must be punished."


	18. Straight No More (Reboot)

** Straight Boys Must Be Fucked**

Finn Hudson had his right hand around his cock and was jacking off in his bed. He was sick of his girlfriends always wanting to talk rather than fuck. All he wanted was to fuck some girl in the ass but all girls did was moan and complain about periods and shit. He had been jacking off left and right since Quinn broke up with him. As he felt himself about to cum, his phone rang. Finn answered it.

"Hello."

"Dude, what are you doing now?"

"Just chilling. Why?"

"I wanna come over. I gotta talk to you."

"Fine. Whatever."

Finn hung up on Puck and continued jacking off. While he was about to cum, he suddenly pictured Puck with his shirt off and then came. When Finn came down from the pleasure, he simply shrugged it off and cleaned himself up.

Puck arrived later and immediately went up to Finn's bedroom. Finn was dressed in his usual rugby shirt and jeans. Puck was in a dark black shirt and jeans. Finn could tell he had went commando.

"So what's up?" Finn asked.

"I'm just so sick of chicks. I mean, I just wanna fuck and they're always blabbing on about shit I don't even care about."

Finn laughed.

"I know what you mean. Quinn wouldn't stop blabbing on about this and that and I just wanted to have sex. Now I survive on just jacking off but just barely."

"You wanna try something new?"

"What?"

"While you jack off, it's just something new I discovered."

"What?"

Puck dropped his pants.

"Whoa, dude. Not right now."

Finn couldn't deny though that Puck had a big cock. It was thick and long.

"Chill out. It's just us guys."

Finn shrugged and sat down. Puck sat on the bed and placed his left index finger inside of his ass.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" Finn asked.

"A little bit but you get used to it and then it feels good."

Puck fingered himself while he jacked himself off. Finn noticed his own erection going as Puck did so.

"Does that really feel good?" Finn asked.

"Fucking amazing."

"Oh, fuck. I gotta jack off." Finn said.

"Do it, I don't fucking care."

Finn dropped his pants and touched himself. He sat down on his bed, next to Puck. Puck encouraged Finn to finger himself and Finn decided to do so. He took out his left index finger and placed it inside of his ass. He kept jacking off. Finn moaned.

"Holy shit, that's good."

"I told you."

"God, I love this."

The two boys finger fucked themselves and jacked off together. Before Finn even knew what he was doing, he got on top of Puck and grinded his cock against Puck's and made out with him. The boys took off their shirts and moaned inside of each other's mouths. Finn put his finger inside of Puck's ass.

"Oh fuck yes, Finn."

"Oh you like that, Puck? You like my finger inside of your ass?"

"Fuck yes, I do."

"No girl's ever done that before to you, but I have."

"Yes, you have."

"Yeah, take it."

Finn jammed his finger inside of Puck's ass and Puck's body began to shake. After a few more moments, Puck cummed all over himself. Finn followed quickly, spraying his cum all over Puck's body.

After they calmed down, they both looked at each other.

"I thought I was straight but fuck that was hot." Finn said.

"I know. It was."

"Why don't we keep playing around like this? Girls aren't giving us any, and with guys, it's not emotional. It's just sex, you know?"

"Yeah, totally. I'm into it."

"Shit, I'm hard again." Finn said.

"Me too. Looks like we better get to round two."

Finn looked confused. Puck smirked and placed his lips around Finn's dick. Finn swore as Puck deep throated Finn's cock. He swirled around Finn's dick and licked it like a slurpie. Finn was swearing and moaning the entire time. Finn stood up and swayed his hips back and forth and groaned in delight as he heard Puck choke on it.

"Yeah, that's it. Choke on my dick, you little slut."

Puck sucked harder and harder and timed his sucking to Finn's thrusts.

"Oh shit, Puck. I'm gonna cum again."

Puck continued sucking Finn's cock and Finn moaned as his cum filled up Puck's mouth. Puck stood up and then swallowed.

"My turn."

Finn got down on his knees and swallowed Puck's cock. Puck fucked Finn's face and Finn choked on it.

"Yeah, now you're the little slut. Suck it!" Puck commanded.

Finn got better and better at it as they continued. Finn laid down on his bed while Puck stood on top of him and fucked his face. It didn't take long for Puck to cum in Finn's mouth. Puck plopped down right next to Finn.

"Fuck, you did that better than any girl who's blown me." Puck said.

"You did it better than Quinn. Girls always complain about giving blowjobs and it pisses me off. A guy's gotta get his dick sucked."

"All the more reason to keep it bros only from now on."

"That sounds fucking good."

"Maybe next time we can start fucking."

Finn groaned.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

Puck then stood up. He put on his pants and shirt and waved goodbye to Finn but Finn knew it wouldn't be goodbye for long.


End file.
